Unmöglich?
by blue phoenixtear
Summary: Ja, es ist wahr...um das Gleichgewicht in Hogwarts wieder herzustellen, müssen beide Erzfeinde miteinander schlafen. Das wären dann also du und Malfoy“ - "Unmöglich" HarryDraco
1. Schreckensnachricht

Das hier ist meine allererste FanFic °juhu°

Leider funktionieren die Sternchen nicht mehr, deswegen nehm ich da jetzt ° sieht zwar doof aus, aber was will amn machen. Das Gedachte steht dann in diesen Klammern. Nicht wundern im 2. 3. Kapitel gibt es noch die alten Zeichen.

Reviews sind immer sehr willkommen... -

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet, leider passte Blaise/Ron nicht in die Story°heul°  
Chapter: 1/ wahrscheinlich 6  
Warning: Slash  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins, sonders auf die große J. K. Rowling zurückzuführen und ich hab keine Absichten hiermit Geld zu verdienen.

Unmöglich!?  
Chapter 1 - Schreckensnachricht  
Der Regen prasselte in dicken Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Genervt verkroch Harry sich wieder unter seiner mollig warmen Decke. Welche ihm prompt entrissen wurde und die laute Stimme seines besten Freundes an sein Ohr drang.  
„Aufstehen du Murmeltier oder willst du etwa wieder mal als Versuchskaninchen für Crabbe und Goyles Zaubertrank herhalten?"   
Dank dieser freundlichen Erinnerung an ihre letzte Stunde Zaubertränke, in der er zu spät kam, zwang sich Harry, dann doch langsam aufzustehen.  
Er war nun im fünften Jahr in Hogwarts und alles war noch beim Alten, nur dass man meinen könnte, der Hass der Slytherins gegenüber den Gryffindors sei rapide angestiegen, falls das überhaupt noch möglich wäre. Selbstverständlich, sah es auf der anderen Seite nicht besser aus, schließlich durften die Löwen jetzt noch mehr Demütigungen ertragen.  
Harry musste sich beeilen, wenn er auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern noch kurz in der Großen Halle vorbeischauen, ein Brötchen holen und dieses auf dem Weg zum Unterricht verschlingen wollte. Letzte Nacht hatte er noch lange gelernt, da er sich wie jedes Jahr mal wieder vornahm, mehr für den Unterricht zu tun. Aber schon jetzt, zwei Monate nach Schulbeginn, verfluchte er sich dafür.   
Selten fühlte er sich so müde und dankte insgeheim Snape, dass er diese Stunde Neville und nicht wie üblich ihn fixierte und attackierte.   
Ron war den ganzen Tag schon so hibbelig und nach der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen, verkrochen sich beide Jungen in einer Ecke.  
„Harry, ich wollte dich mal was fragen, so unter Kumpels. Warst du schon mal verliebt?"  
„Ähm..."   
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war er wirklich noch nie richtig verliebt. Er fand zwar Cho letztes Jahr sehr anziehend und auch ein paar andere Mädels nicht schlecht, aber so richtig verliebt, das war er noch nie.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
„Hmm, schade dann kannst du mir auch nicht sagen, ob das Verliebt-sein ist, wenn man sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken hinausbekommt, seinen Blick nur schwer von ihr abwenden kann und jeder andren männlichen Person, die mit ihr redet, am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde." 

„Also ich war zwar noch nie verliebt," unterbrach ihn sein bester Freund, „Aber so wie du das beschreibst, bist du es garantiert. Zur Sicherheit kannst du doch Hermine fragen, die weiß doch immer alles"   
Bei dem Namen Hermine lief Ron blitzartig rot an.  
„Sowas steht wohl kaum in ihren schlauen Büchern."   
Er stockte und starrte auf den Boden.  
„Diese doofen Bücher! Jedes mal wenn ich mit ihr reden will, verbarrikadiert sie sich hinter irgend so einem Wälzer. Als ob die Papierhaufen wichtiger wären als ich. Oder was meinst du, sind sie wirklich interessanter als ich, ein armer Weasley?"  
Dabei blickte er zu Harry hoch, welcher ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.   
„Du bist doch nicht in Hermine verknallt, oder?"  
„Potty, Potty," spottete einer amüsierte Stimme hinter ihnen, „Wie doof muss man eigentlich sein, um das nicht mitzukriegen. So wie das Wiesel immer das Schlammblut anstarrt und leicht anfängt zu sabbern. Einfach eklig! Das Wiesel überhaupt in der Lage sind sich zu verlieben, ist ja schon ein Wunder. Aber es war ja klar, dass er es nicht schafft, das zu verstecken. Das ist Weasleys dann doch zu hoch und Potters sind trotzdem zu blind um das zu merken. Typisch"  
„Malfoy!" schnaubten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. Beim Tuscheln hatten sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass das heimliche Gespräch schon eine Weile aus gewisser Entfernung belauscht wurde.  
„Wie schön, dass ihr es überhaupt schafft, euch meinen Namen zu merken, obwohl es eigentlich eine Schande ist, ihn aus euren dreckigen Mündern zu hören."  
Den beiden Angesprochenen fehlten die Worte. Draco lief erhobenen Hauptes weiter, da er ja nicht seine wertvolle Zeit mit 'denen' verschwenden wollte, wenn die beiden es eh nicht schafften auf seine, wie er fand, harmlosen Kommentare zu antworten.   
Als der Slytherin außer Hörweite war, meinte Harry  
„Warum muss ausgerechnet DER immer in den unpassendsten Situationen auftauchen? Ob der wohl auch so eine Katze wie Mrs. Norris hat, die ihn umherführt? Und überhaupt, ich hasse diesen Namen."  
Doch Ron hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. Er hatte mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Malfoy wusste, in wen er verliebt war und spätestens in einer Stunde somit auch die ganze Schule. Was würde wohl Hermine davon halten, eigentlich wollte er es ihr doch ganz anders gestehen. Viel romantischer. Aber den Gedanken konnte er ja nun streichen.   
Der Regen hörte zwischendurch zwar auf, doch als Harry sich abends auf dem Weg zum Quidditchtraining machte, goss es wieder aufs Neue. Aber diese Übungsstunde durfte nicht ausfallen, weil am Sonntag das Spiel gegen Slytherin anstand. Nachdem er 139 Mal den Schnatz losgelassen und nach einer Weile wieder eingefangen hatte, kehrten er und Ron, der nun Hüter bei Gryffindors war, ins Schloss zurück.   
Beim Abendessen starrten alle Ron an und einige, vorrangig Slytherins, fingen an zu kichern und zeigten auf ihn. Während Harry versuchte Malfoy wütend in Grund und Boden zu starren. Die Schlange konnte als Tratschtante wirklich mit Lavender und Parvati mithalten.

Hermine war nicht beim Essen erschienen. Schon seit dem Nachmittag ging sie Ron aus dem Weg. Auch später hielt sie sich nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf. Harrys Versuche, seinen besten Kumpel aufzuheitern, schlugen fehl. Auch wenn er fand, dass die Chancen seines Freundes nicht allzu schlecht standen. Würde Hermine gar nichts für ihn empfinden, hätte sie ihm das sicher schon mitgeteilt. Aber so gab es, laut Harry, noch Hoffnung für Ron. Wahrscheinlich musste sich das braunhaarige Mädchen erst noch ihrer Gefühle klar werden.   
Auch am Sonntag war sie noch nicht wieder aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal hervorgekrochen, doch die beiden Jungen waren durch ihr bevorstehendes Quidditchspiel so abgelenkt, dass sie sich nicht groß sorgten. Nachdenklich schauten sie zu dem dunklem sturmgrauen Himmel hinauf und fragten sich wie sie bei diesem Sauwetter ordentlich spielen sollten, denn es regnete immer noch wie aus Eimern.   
Selbiges Quidditchspiel entpuppte sich als totaler Reinfall, da durch den Regen Miss Hooch die Fouls der Slytherins nicht erkennen konnte und die Schlangen die Umstände natürlich gnadenlos ausnutzten. Die Löwen verloren stolz mit 210:190, obwohl es Harry gelang, den Schnatz vor Malfoy zu fangen.   
Anschließend auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum regten sich Harry und Ron kräftig über das Spiel auf.  
„Ron, ich versprech es dir, ich würde echt alles gegen dieses schreckliche Wetter tun. Wirklich alles! Das ist ja langsam nicht mehr auszuhalten."   
„Diese verdammten Slytherins, dass wir bei diesem Regen ausgerechnet gegen DIE spielen mussten. Bei Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff hätten wir das schon irgendwie gemeistert, aber nein, es müssen ja die Schlangen..." Ron stockt. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß eine lang verschollene Person, Hermine.  
„Hi Harry, könnte ich kurz mit die reden? Hi Ron!" Bei dem letzten Namen errötete sie leicht, doch Ron bemerkt dies gar nicht, da er Harry anstarrte und sein Unglauben deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen war. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie mit Harry sprechen wollte und ihn einfach weiter in Unwissenheit über ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber ließ.  
Harry warf seinem besten Kumpel einen entschuldigenden und gleichzeitig hilflosen Blick zu, bevor er sich an Hermine wand. Lautstark verlies Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum und schmiss oben die Tür des Schlafsaales zu. Hermine und Harry zuckten zusammen.  
„Hi Herm, warum willst du mit mir reden? Ron könnte ein Gespräch jetzt besser brauchen."  
Das Mädchen senkte den Kopf.   
„Ich kann das im Moment noch nicht. Richte ihm bitte aus, dass ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, wie ich zu ihm stehe und ich auf ihn zu kommen werde, wenn ich mir im Klarem bin"  
„Aber beeile dich, denn Ron geht sonst noch an der Unwissenheit zu Grunde!"  
„Ja ist gut, aber warum ich dich geholt habe..."  
„Ja?"   
„Ich habe mich die letzten Tage verschanzt, da ich einerseits Ron nicht begegnen wollte," Harry nickte verständnisvoll, „aber auch weil ich einige Nachforschungen wegen dem grässlichen Wetter gemacht habe."  
„Aber es ist doch normal, dass es regnet, wir befinden uns schließlich im Herbst in England"   
„Harry, das ist nicht mehr normal, es regnet schon seit Wochen ununterbrochen. So viel Regen gab es natürlicherweise noch nie, da steckten jedes Mal Zauber oder gar Flüche dahinter. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe dann in dem Buch 'Die außergewöhnlichsten Flüche' etwas gefunden..."   
Das Mädchen schluckt und reicht ihm besagtes Buch. Mit jeder Zeile, die Harry lass, weiteten sich seine jadegrünen Augen immer mehr, sein Atem wurde ungleichmäßig und schlussendlich blieb sein Herz kurz stehen.   
„Unmöglich!"  
Er blickt Hermine mit ungläubigem Blick an, doch diese nickte nur schwach.   
„Ja Harry, es ist wahr, Helga Hufflepuff hat diesen Fluch über Hogwarts verhängt. Wenn der Hass zwischen zwei Häusern zu groß wird, spiegelt sich dies im Wetter wieder. Um das Gleichgewicht in Hogwarts wieder herzustellen, müssen die beiden größten Erzfeinde der Schule miteinander schlafen. Das wären dann also du und Malfoy"   
  
Und war es schlimm? Bitte um Antwort auf die knie fall


	2. Strafarbeit

Hier ist nun das überarbeitete 2. Chapter. Viel Spaß und brav reviewen.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet, leider war Ron/Blaise nicht möglich*schnief*  
Spoiler zu OOTP, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 2/ wahrscheinlich 6  
Warning: Slash  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins.  
*********************************************************************  
Unmöglich!?  
Chapter 2 - Strafarbeit  
Harry konnte daraufhin gar nichts mehr sagen. //Das ist alles nur ein schlechter Albtraum. So einer von der ganz fiesen Sorte.// Doch normalerweise handelten die in letzter Zeit bei ihm ausschließlich von Cedric Diggory, an dessen Tod er sich die Schuld gab.   
Benommen stand er auf und murmelte noch etwas, dass Hermine als "Nacht" erahnte. Mit seinem Kopf voll Gedanken öffnete er geistesabwesend die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Fünften. Irgendwie schaffte er es noch sich seines durchnässten Quidditchumhangs zu entledigen und ließ sich in sonst voller Montur aufs Bett fallen.  
//Das ist wirklich zu viel heute. Und ich hatte mich vorhin noch über das Spiel aufgeregt. Tztz, aber im Vergleich zum Ergebnis von Hermines Nachforschung war das wirklich harmlos. Ich soll mit Malfoy...igitt// Im lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und vor Ekel schaffte er es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden. Erst als er sich auf die andere Seite wälzte, bemerkte er seinen besten Kumpel neben dem Bett stehen.   
"Harry, was hast du mit Hermine solange geredet, dass du wie von der Tarantel gestochen ins Zimmer kommst und aussiehst als ob Voldemort persönlich im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt?" schnaubte dieser. Doch als Harry nicht antwortet, wird er stutzig.  
"Er sitzt doch nicht wirklich unten, oder?"  
"Nein"   
"Was ist los mit dir?"  
"Ron, bitte lass mich in Ruhe"  
"Nein, tu ich nicht. Was hast du eine halbe Stunde mit Hermine beredet? Ich bin derjenige, dem dieses Gespräch zusteht"  
"Tut mir leid, dass kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Aber ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Herm sich ihrer Gefühle dir gegenüber noch nicht ganz sicher ist, sie dir aber bald eine Antwort geben möchte."  
"Was für eine Antwort?"  
"Na ob sie auch in dich verliebt ist"  
"Ich hab also wirklich Chancen?"  
"Ja. Und jetzt lass mich bitte allein. Gute Nacht!" damit wandte sich Harry von Ron ab, der ganz verdutzt und irgendwie glücklich zu seinem Bett zurücktaumelte. Zufrieden schlief der Rothaarige ein. Harry bekam noch lange kein Auge zu, sondern versuchte stattdessen krampfhaft aus seinem Albtraum des heutigen Tages zu erwachen.   
//Das ist alles nur ein dummer Scherz. Niemand wäre so blöd, einen Fluch zu verhängen, der niemals gebrochen werden kann.// Er kniff sich in den Arm, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung, änderte sich absolut gar nichts. Er lag immer noch mit T-Shirt und Hose in seinem Bett und der Fluch war wohl auch geblieben. Plötzlich hörte er leises rascheln, als ob jemand aus seinem Bett stieg um sofort danach wieder einzusteigen und anschließend ein leises Nuscheln.  
//Jetzt bekomm ich auch noch Wahnvorstellungen. Keiner hier ist Schlafwandler oder spricht nachts. Harry, dich können sie am besten gleich morgen in St. Mungus in die Psychatrieabteilung einliefern.// Aus seinem Nachbarbett vernahm er lautes Schnarchen.  
//Naja, wenigstens ist einer glücklich. Ron hatte ja immer gedacht, dass Hermine eher auf sone Typen wie Krum steht. Er würde ihr aber wenigstens nicht fremdgehen, so wie diese Durmstrang-Ratte. Wie weit Hermine wohl mit Krum gegangen ist? Ob er sie überhaupt küssen durfte? Oh da steht Ron noch was bevor. Mir ja auch. Wie kann man nur solche Flüche ausprechen? Der wird doch nie gebrochen, wenn ich nicht mit Malfoy....ihhhh. Schlimm genug, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelt. Ich bin doch nicht schwul. Oder? Nee, also Ron könnte ich nie küssen, bääh. Okay ich bin nicht schwul. Malfoy garantiert auch nicht. Ich würd lieber sterben als zu dem nett zu sein...//  
Irgendwann übermannte ihn schließlich die Erschöpfung des Spiels und er schlief ein.  
Die nächsten Tage stolzierte Ron mit einem Dauergrinsen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, während Harry das genaue Gegenteil von ihm bildete. Die Lehrer hatten mittlerweile versucht etwas gegen den fürchterlichen Regen zu unternehmen. Sie verwandelten den Wolkenbruch in Schnee, wobei sie einen für die Zauberschüler sehr belustigenden Umweg gingen. Denn zwischendurch regnete es plötzlich Froschbeine, Spaghetti und Kleber. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Harry die Katastrophe draußen betrachtete, schlüpfte unweigerlich ein gewisses Gespräch mit Hermine in seine Gedanken.   
Die erste Stunde am Montag war Zaubertränke. Harry versuchte krampfhaft einen Blick auf Professor Snape zu werfen, der gerade vormachte, auf welche Weise man zerkleinerte Alraunenblätter in einen Trank zu geben hatte. Doch das erwieß sich als schwieriges Unterfangen. Harry, der wie üblich ganz hinten saß, versuchte irgendwie vorbei an Oberstreber Malfoy, der sich direkt vor Snapes Nase platziert hatte, einen Blick auf seinen Lehrer und die Zaubertrankzutaten zu erhaschen. Doch der Slytherin lehnte bequem auf seinem Stuhl, streckte lässig seine Beine aus und erweckte nicht den Anschein, sich diese Stunde noch in eine andere Sitzposition zu begeben. Harry war mit seinen 1,85m zwar nur 1 oder 2 cm kleiner als Draco, doch egal wie sehr der Schwarzhaarige sich auch reckte oder seitlich beugte, die breiten Schultern von einem gewissen Slytherin versperren ihm die Sicht auf den Lehrertisch.   
//Muss diese Ratte auch noch so ein breites Kreuz haben?// In diesem Moment ertönte Snapes Stimme.  
"Wer kann noch mal wiederholen, wie ich gerade die Blätter hineingegen hab?"  
Der Lehrer ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse streifen. Draco meldete sich gelangweilt und Harry musste unweigerlich mit ansehen, wie sich dessen Muskeln zusammenzogen. Schließlich waren sie nur von einem sehr engem, dunkelgrünem Hemd verdeckt. //Wie lange hat der denn schon solche Muskeln?// Seit den Sommerferien hatte Draco wirklich zugelegt und Harry verfluchte sich, dass er nicht auch stärker trainierte. Der Blonde war ihm nun wahrscheinlich in einem Muggelzweikampf überlegen und sah zudem auch noch besser aus. Es ist nicht so, dass man den Gryffindor als schwächlich bezeichnen konnte. Harrys Körper war dank des Quidditchtrainings ebenfalls gut in Form, aber eben nicht so prächtig wie Dracos. Irgendwie wurmte ihn diese Tatsache und er nahm sich vor etwas mehr Sport zu treiben.   
//Harry bist du krank, dass du auf die Muskeln von Malfoy starrst?// ermahnt er sich selbst, als er bemerkte, wo sein Blick lag. //Ich mach ab heut Abend Liegestütz. Aber ich darf mich nicht übernehmen, bei Malfoy haben die Muskeln ja das Gehirn hinausgepustet//   
Über diese Erkenntnis musste der Gryffindor leicht schmunzeln, was auch sofort Snapes Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
"Ahh, Potter. Ich freue mich. Dass Sie meinen Unterricht amüsant finden. Sie wissen doch sicherlich was man beachten muss"  
//Wie war die Frage noch mal?//  
"Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht sehen, was Sie gearbeitet haben"  
"10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie sich keine neue Brille kaufen"  
Gleich beim Mittagessen überredete Harry seinen besten Freund beim Fitnesstraining mitzumachen. Bestimmt würde das seine Chancen bei Hermine steigern. Ron ließ sich schlussendlich zu dreimal 20 Liegestütz und doppelt so vielen Sit-Ups breitschlagen. Eigentlich war es Harry noch zu wenig, aber er tröstete sich damit, dass man sich ja steigern konnte. Ab diesem Tag schwitzten sie täglich 10 Minuten vor dem Abendessen, was ihrem Selbstbewusstsein durchaus schmeichelte.   
Doch etwas Gutes hatte dieser Fluch schon, denn so verkroch sich Harry immer öfter zum Lernen in der Bibliothek um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen. Donnerstag Abend verschanzte er sich neben Hermine wieder einmal hinter dem Regal mit den langweiligsten Büchern. So konnten beide ungestört arbeiten. Als er einige Zeit nach Hermine wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte, war es schon längst nach Ausgangsschluss. Harry schlich extra leise. //Wo ist der Tarnumhang, wenn man ihn mal braucht?// Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, befand Harry sich nicht allein in den langen Fluren.   
"Silencio", ertönte eine ihm gut bekannt Stimme hinter ihm. //Malfoy! Der hat doch garantiert irgendeinen Spitzel, dass er immer weiß, wo ich bin//  
".." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch er aus seinem Mund war nichts zu hören. //Das kann doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Ich hasse Schweigezauber.// Harrys Brustkorb verkrampfte sich und drohte vor Abneigung gegenüber dem Slytherin fast zu explodieren.  
"Na Pottili, sprachlos?" grinste sein Gegenüber höhnisch und gluckste. Alles was Harry übrig blieb, war einen tötenden Blick aufzusetzen. Worauf Malfoy allerdings nur noch mehr Probleme hatte, nicht augenblicklich laut los zu prusten.  
"Wie fühlt man sich so hilflos? Nicht so toll, stimmts?" Der Blonde musste sich mittlerweile an der Wand abstützen und schaffte es kaum, sich vor einem richtigen Lachanfall zu retten. Harry überlegte angestrengt, was er jetzt tun konnte. Wegrennen war möglich. Doch wie konnte er ohne das Passwort zu sprechen nach Gryffindor gelangen? Er würde sich wohl einfach vor das Portrait legen und den nächsten Morgen abwarten. Ja genau das wollte er jetzt tun.   
Doch auch eine 3. Person war diese Nacht unterwegs.  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, was tun Sie um diese Zeit noch auf den Fluren?" hörte man Professor McGonagall entsetzt rufen.  
"Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und wollte Potter gerade ermahnen" entgegnet der Blonde, der vor 1 Minute noch aufpassen musste, nicht gleich um zu fallen vor Lachen, war nun sichtlich weniger amüsiert.  
"Mr Malfoy, wie aufopfernd von Ihnen, doch auch ein Vertrauensschüler benötigt seinen Schlaf. Nun Mr. Potter, was haben Sie für eine Ausrede?"   
"..."  
"Was ist los Mr. Potter, hat es Ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Zur großen Verwunderung der Hausleherin von Gryffindor, nickte Harry schwach. Da er dabei den Slytherin böse anfunkelte, verfinsterte sich auch ihre Miene.   
"Hat Mr. Malfoy den Silencio-Zauber auf Sie angewandt?" der Schwarzhaarige nickte abermals und wurde nun endlich von seinen Qualen erlöst.  
"Danke Professor"  
"Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass Sie nicht so einfach davon kommen - Mr. Malfoy, Sie wegen Verzaubern eines Schülers und Sie, Mr. Potter, wegen Nicht-Einhalten der Ausgangszeiten. Ich habe da auch schon eine passende Strafarbeit für Sie beide. Wie Sie ja wissen ist der Schnee enorm gestiegen. Mittlerweile erreicht er die Fenster meines Klassenraumes. Sie werden nun täglich den Schnee davor wegschippen, damit ich auch weiterhin im Hellen unterrichten kann. Am besten sie fangen morgen gleich nach dem Abendessen an. Es darf keine Zauberei angewandt werden und Sie arbeiten ebenso am Wochenende. Gute Nacht!"   
Mit diesen Worten machte McGonnagal auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon.   
"Danke Potter, dass du mich in dieses Schlamassel mit hineingezogen hast. Dafür wirst du büßen." Schnaubte Malfoy ihn an und verschwand nun Richtung Kerker.  
//Ich bin doch schon gestraft genug. Schließlich bin ich auch daran Schuld, dass es immer noch schneit. Aber jetzt täglich allein mit Draco Zeit verschwenden. Und was fällt diesem Frettchen überhaupt ein?! Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Wer hat denn hier wen verzaubert?//  
  
Am nächsten Tag sah Harry verständlicherweise immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus. Wenigstens brauchte sich Ron nun nicht mehr so große Sorgen um seinen besten Kumpel zu machen, da er nun wusste, warum es diesem nicht gut geht. Aber warum das die gesamte Woche auch schon so wahr, blieb dem Rothaarigem ein Rätsel. Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen Ron nichts von Hermines Erkenntnis mitzuteilen. Und da der Schwarzhaarige bekanntlich ein großer Sturkopf war, würde es wohl auch so bleiben. Hermine hatte er klar verdeutlicht, dass sie es niemandem verraten sollte.   
Die Gryffindor verkroch sich immer noch in ihrem Zimmer, um noch weitere Bücher nach Informationen über den Fluch zu durchsuchen und über ihr Verhältnis zu Ron zu philosophieren.  
Draco war an diesem Freitag noch blasser als sonst. Offensichtlich hatte er ebenfalls keine große Lust jeden Tag mit Harry Schnee zu schippen. In Zaubertränke sollten Harry und Draco zusammenarbeiten. Doch auf Dracos Bitten hin, dass er nun täglich Zeit mit dem "Narbengesicht" verbringen müsste, verschonte ihn Snape dieses eine Mal.   
Am Abend graute sich Harry vor ihrer ersten gemeinsame Strafarbeit. Noch konnte er sich mit dem gemeinsamen Fitnesstraining und dem anschließenden Abendessen ablenken, doch alles ging einmal vorbei und so machte er sich wohl oder übel auf den Weg hinaus in den Schnee. Er bezweifelte, dass der Slytherin überhaupt aus seinem Kerker hervorkriechen würde, um sich auf diese ´niedere´ Tätigkeit herabzulassen. Dann würde er nicht dessen nervigen Kommentare ertragen müssen. Aber die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, dazu hatte er auch keine Lust.   
"Warum fängst du noch nicht an, Potter?" vernahm er Dracos sehr gereizte Stimme hinter sich. Er blickte sich um und wollte dem Blonden gerade eine Bemerkung an den Kopf donnern. Doch dieser kam ihm zuvor.  
"Ich warne dich, wenn du heute irgendetwas zu mir sagst, kannst du dir danach den Schnee von unten anschauen."  
//Hat der heut wieder gute Laune.// Ich soll nichts erwidern? Nichts lieber als das. Hoffentlich hält er so auch mal seine Klappe.// Beide Jungen schnappten sich ihre Spaten und stapften ins Freie. Als Harry die gewaltigen Schneemassen sah, musste er unweigerlich an sein Gespräch mit Hermine denken und ein leichtes Brechgefühl begrüßte ihn aus der Magengegend. //Dieser Fluch ist wirklich unmöglich wieder aufzuheben. Ob der wohl überhaupt schon mal in Kraft getreten ist? Also wenn ja, muss er ja auch gebrochen worden sein. Nee, das gab's bestimmt noch nie. Ob das Frettchen wohl davon weiß?//   
Besagtes Slytherin, der wegen dem Neuschnee 20cm unsanft eingesunken war, fluchte genervt vor sich hin, warum bei Salazars Drei-Tage-Bart es nicht aufhörte zu schneien.  
//Puhh, er weiß es nicht. Gar nicht auszudenken, was dann wäre//  
"Potter, ich schippe hier und du in der Ecke da drüben."   
Harry stach zähneknirschend seinen Spaten in den Schnee. Eigentlich wollte er noch erwidern, warum ausgerechnet Draco bestimmte, wer wo schuftete. Diese Aussage verkniff sich der Gryffindor aber, wohl wissend, dass der Blonde so schon sehr viel Beherrschung aufwenden musste, um nicht gleich alles hinzuschmeißen und Harry einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Wenn Harry jetzt etwas sagen würde, hätte der Slytherin seine Drohung von vorhin sicher ernst gemacht.   
Nachdem sie 10 Minuten abgesehen von kleinen Sticheleien sogar friedlich nebeneinander gearbeitet hatten, wurde es Draco zu langweilig und er fröhnte seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Potter ärgern. Er schnappte sich seinen Spaten, belud ihn voll Schnee und schlich sich damit in Harrys Richtung um den Inhalt seines Geräts über dem Schwarzhaarigem auszuschütten. Doch er verschätzte sich, sodass nicht sein Spaten über Harry entleert wurde, sondern der Gryffindor sich genau in diesem Moment unbewusst umdrehte und wiederum mit seinen eigenen Spaten gegen Dracos Bein stieß. Der Verletzte jaulte laut auf, sodass der Gryffindor nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich ein schelmisches Grinsen zu verkneifen.   
„Das findest du jetzt sicher sehr komisch, was? Mich hier leiden zu sehen" Der Blonde warf ihm einem tötenden Blick zu, welcher aber gleich wieder einem schmerzverzerrtem Ausdruck wich, denn sein misshandeltes Schienbein meldete sich pochend.   
//Ha, selbst ein Malfoy kann Schmerzen fühlen. Er ist doch nicht allzu weit von der Spezies Mensch entfernt.//   
Draco, der schon eine Weile auf dem Schnee saß und sein schmerzendes Bein hielt, quälte sich nun langsam auf die Beine. Doch sein Bein gab nach und er kippte nach einigen Sekunden wieder um. Harry bemerkte, dass ihm wirklich nicht gut ging. Der Schlag war härter, als er gedacht hatte. Obwohl es sich um Draco Malfoy, seinen Erzfeind, handelte, konnte sich Harry irgendwie nicht über dessen Leiden freuen, schließlich trug er die Schuld. Typisch Gryffindor plagte ihn nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eigentlich wollte er sich umdrehen und ins Schloss laufen, Malfoy würde irgendwie schon wieder nach Slytherin gelangen. Doch konnte er ihn nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen. Nach spätestens 5 Minuten hätte er sich eine Grippe eingefangen und in dem Fall müsste Harry die Strafarbeit sicher die gesamte nächste Woche allein bewältigen.   
Als Harry seinen inneren Zwiespalt ausgefochten hatte, schluckte er einmal fest und bot dem Verletzten seine Hand an, auch wenn er sich in fünf Minuten wieder dafür verfluchen wird.   
Der Slytherin sah ihn verwundert an, schaute abwechselnd zu der ihm gereichten Hand und dann zu dem Besitzer, der sich in eine andre Richtung drehte, um nicht zu sehen, wie Draco ihn für diese Aktion auslacht. Dennoch streckte er weiterhin tapfer seine Hand vor Dracos Nase. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden spürte er, wie der andere ihn sanft berührte und sich dann schwer hochzog.  
Verwundert blickte Harry ihn an, er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass der größte Angeber Slytherins jemals die Hilfe von einem Gryffindor annehmen würde.  
Als der Blonde endlich stand, drohte er gleich wieder umzufallen, daher hielt Harry dessen Hand noch fester. Mit zusammengefletschten Zähnen murmelte er widerwillig.   
"Du kannst dich ruhig auf meiner Schulter abstützen um in den Krankenflügel zu kommen." Irgendetwas in ihm zwang ihn, diese Stütze anzubieten.  
"Typisch Gryffindor, müssen überall helfen" antwortete Draco, der Harrys Genuschel sehr wohl verstanden hatte.   
//Ja ausnahmsweise stimm ich Malfoy da zu//   
Harry spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, deutlich darauf bedacht so wenig wie möglich in Kontakt mit dem Schwarzhaarigem zu kommen. Langsam liefen oder wie in Dracos Fall humpelten sie zum Krankenflügel.   
"Hoffentlich sieht uns keiner so und wenn doch bekommt er einen so heftigen Amnesiazauber aufgehalst, dass er sich nicht mal mehr an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann" maulte Draco.  
"Denkst du etwa, dass mir das Spaß macht?"  
"Ich dachte schon. Du hättest mich auch ganz leicht liegen lassen können, Potty" Augenblicklich kehrte das altbekannte höhnische Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen zurück.  
"Wie du bereits sagtest. Gryffindor! Und halt jetzt die Klappe, sonst kannst du den Rest alleine laufen." Zu Harrys Verwunderung blieb Draco tatsächlich nach einem sehr boshaftem Blick ruhig.  
Beide waren froh, als sie endlich in der Krankenstation ankamen, wo Draco zum ersten Bett humpelte und noch meinte, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht in der Lage sein würde am nächsten Tag Schnee zu schippen.  
Erleichtert ließ sich Harry in sein flauschiges Himmelbett fallen und zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche konnte er wieder lange schlafen, da ihn die frische Luft und die Arbeit doch müde gemacht hatten.   
*********************************************************************  



	3. Erste Berührungen

Erstma ein riesiges sorry, dass ich nicht so schnell geschrieben hab, ich war 2 Wochen im Urlaub und anschließend wurden erstma die beiden vorherigen Kapitel verbessert, daher ein großes DANKE an meine Beta-leserin Lisa, meine beste und liebste.  
Mein Schatzi, weißt du, dass ich dich ganz doll lieb hab? *knuddel*   
Das musste jetzt einfach ma gesagt werden, da sie wirklich teilweise Schwerstarbeit geleistet hat ^_____^   
Wenn ihr die ersten beiden Kapitel nicht so kennt, wie sie jetzt hier stehen, rat ich euch lest sie Kapitel nochma. Ich hab sie am 24.4. verbessert hochgeladen.

  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet, leider geht Ron/Blaise nicht *heul*  
Spoiler zu OOTP, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 3/ 7  
Warning: Slash und sowieso leicht OOC, aber sind das nicht die meisten, weil man von ihnen immer nen hetero-Eindruck vermittelt bekommt?  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins.

  
Und an alle lieben Kommischreiben: ein gigantisches DANKE. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich wirklich jemand mein Zeug durchließt*freudig an die decke hüpft*   
Noch ein hochheiliges Versprechen: Ich versuch in Zukunft häufiger schreiben, mindestens pro Woche ein Kapitel. *mir ganz fest vornehm* Wird ja auch nicht mehr so viele Chappis geben*mit dem finger nach oben zeig*  
@Frozen: Nochma sorry, dass ich dich mit mails bombardiert hab. Ich denke doch, meine beta hat mir in Sachen Zeitformen ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen.   
@Alagar: Vielen Dank für dein Angebot meine Texte zu überarbeiten. Aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon einmal in meinem Leben ne FanFic schreib, soll meine beste Freundin es korrigieren.   
@uli: tja da hab ich mich mit dem Rating wohl verraten, wie die Story endet. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, bin eher romantisch veranlagt, zu so was ist mein Herz zu schwach...   
@mats: Ich werde versuchen, aber mir fällt da nicht mehr so viel ein, was man über den Fluch noch so wissen könnte.  
********************************************************************  
Unmöglich?

Chapter3 - Erste Berührungen  
Der Samstag zog wie im Fluge an Harry vorbei. Nachdem er den gesamten Vormittag durchgeschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich endlich wieder frisch und munter. Heute brauchte er auch keinen lästigen Slytherin ertragen, weil dieser immer noch bei Madame Pomfrey in Gewahrsam war. Zum großen Missfallen der Schüler war es in Hogwarts schon immer üblich gewesen, über das Wochenende lange Aufsätze aufzugeben. So verbrachte Harry seinen freien Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und beschäftigte sich mit seiner Erörterung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Sind die gegenwärtigen Sicherheitsbestimmungen für Vampire akzeptabel? Sollten sie verschärft oder gelockert werden?). Professor Lupin legte bei den Hausaufgaben besonders viel Wert auf Ausführlichkeit. Dumbledore hatte sich nach dem vierten Schuljahr entschieden, ihn wieder als Lehrer einzusetzen, da Lupin seine Sache gut machte und er sonst niemanden fand. Eigentlich mochte Harry seinen Lehrer sehr, vor allem wegen der früheren Freundschaft zu seinem Vater, doch wegen seinen extra langen Aufsätze wünschte er ihn nur zu oft zum Teufel. Harry war daher heilfroh, als Ron früher als gewohnt mit dem Training beginnen wollte. Sein bester Kumpel verspürte nämlich das dringende Bedürfnis, sein Gehirn nun endlich wieder mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sauerstoff, anstatt verquerer Denkaufgaben zu füllen. Nach den üblichen Liegestütz und Sit-ups war Rons Denkapparat immer noch nicht voll funktionstüchtig, sodass sie sich entschlossen noch einige Runden um die Schule zu rennen. Doch schon nach wenigen Stapfern im Freien, mussten sie deprimiert feststellen, dass der frisch gefallener Neuschnee nicht wirklich für Sprints geeignet war und so schlenderten sie einfach eine Weile umher.  
"Erinnere mich bitte beim Abendessen daran, Hagrid nach Schneeschuhen für die Strafarbeit zu fragen."   
"Ja klar. Mein Beileid Kumpel, dass du wieder mit dem Frettchen arbeiten musst"  
"Brauch ich heute gar nicht, denn der muss sich bestimmt noch von der Pomfrey bemuttern lassen. Hab ihm gestern meinen Spaten an sein Schienbein gehauen."  
"So kann man die Strafarbeiten natürlich auch nutzen." Ron brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Hä, was meinst du?"  
"Na dass ist deine Chance Malfoy endlich umzubringen. Sag schon, für welchen Tag hast du sein Verderben geplant? Und wie willst du es anstellen? Willst du ihm einfach so eine ordentlich mit dem Spaten überhauen oder noch schön lange quälen. Am besten wäre...hmm.....erst setzt du ihn außer Gefecht, in dem du ihm gezielt ans Bein haust. Wenn er sich dann winselnd vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wälzt, machst am besten mit den Armen..."

//Bohh, so was widerwertiges will ich gar nicht hören, mir wird schon übel. Normalerweise kann man Ron zu den liebsten Menschen, die ich kenne, zählen, doch wenn es um Malfoy geht, da verliert er gerne die Kontrolle über sich. Obwohl es nur gerecht wäre, wenn der Slytherin so malträtiert würde, schließlich hat er mehr als genug seelischen Schaden an uns Gryffindors angerichtet. Aber hat es überhaupt jemand verdient so behandelt zu werden, selbst wenn es dabei um Draco Malfoy geht? Na irgendjemand bestimmt, aber Malfoy? Er hat doch gestern sogar menschliche Züge bewiesen und somit gezeigt, dass er auch Gefühle hat. `Harry, also Gefühle hat der garantiert nicht!´ Ja, er hat Schmerz gefühlt, dass heißt doch aber noch lange nicht, dass er auch wahre Gefühle besitzt. Außer sein Hass, der dürfte echt sein.//  
"Ron, hör auf!" unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freund in seinen Tötungsmethoden und damit verschwand auch jedes lüsterne Funkeln in Ron's Augen. "Ich hab ihn nicht absichtlich geschlagen."   
Die Miene des Rothaarigen versteifte sich kurz, dann musterte er seinen Gegenüber eindringlich, um sich daraufhin lachend in den Schnee plumsen zu lassen.  
"Na klar, Kumpel. Und morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann." gluckste Ron und schmiss Harry einen Schneeball ins Gesicht. Harry ließ sich gerne auf die kurze Schneeballschlacht ein, da er es sowieso besser fand das Thema ruhen zu lassen, weil es ihn wunderte, warum er nicht in die Foltergedanken für den Slytherin miteingestiegen war.  
"Auch wenn wir nicht rennen konnten, wenigstens hab ich jetzt mein Gehirn wieder", meinte Ron, der von dem freundschaftlichen Gekampel sichtlich erschöpft war. Er klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und die beiden durchschritten das große Eichenportal am Schuleingang.  
Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander in Richtung Abendessen. Sie benutzen eine kleine Abkürzung und als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie ein paar Slytherins, die die Treppe vor ihnen hinaufliefen. In ihrer Mitte stach Harry sofort ein platinblonder Haarschopf ins Auge, welcher überhaupt keine Probleme mit seinem Bein zu haben schien. Die Schlangen waren so in ein Gespräch über die Qualität des Essens vertieft, dass sich Draco erst nach einigen Metern umdrehte.   
"Ach wen haben wir denn da? Haben Potter und das Wiesel etwa vergessen, wie der Weg in die Große Halle ist, sodass sie unschuldigen Slytherins hinterher schleichen müssen?"  
"Immer doch Malfoy, ohne euch währen wir aufgeschmissen" erwiderte Harry mit einem mehr als ironischem Unterton und stolzierte begleitet von Ron mit einem hönischen Grinsen an Draco vorbei. Hungrig ließen sich die beiden besten Freunde am Esstisch nieder und beobachteten amüsiert, wie kurze Zeit später der größte Angeber Slytherins im Schneckentempo an seinen Platz kroch. Er tat so, als ob er wegen der angeblichen Schmerzen an seinem Bein, die Harry ihm am vorigem Tag zugefügt hatte, fast vergehen würde. Die Situation war doch einfach zu herrlich. Draco musste sein Leid vorspielen, um dem Schneeschippen zu entgehen, daher blieb ihm, Malfoy-Stolz hin oder her, nun nichts anderes übrig, als vor der versammelten Schülermannschaft Schwäche zuzugeben, der nun wieder genügend amüsanter Gesprächsstoff für die nächste halbe Stunde zur Verfügung stand.

Nach dem sich Harry gut gestärkt hatte, verließ er die Große Halle, um Hagrid zu suchen. Dieser hatte aufgrund der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse und nach viel Überredungskunst Dumbledores ins Schloss ziehen müssen. Schnell borgte sich der Junge ein paar übergroße Schneeschuhe aus. Der Wildhüter hatte sie selbst angefertigt, daher bestanden sie aus einem einfachen, rundem Holzrahmen und waren mit einem Netz aus Tiersehnen im Inneren bespannt. Damit konnte man selbst bei dem flauschigstem Neuschnee nicht einsinken. In zwei langweiligen Stunden erledigte Harry seine Arbeit. //Da braucht man Malfoy zum ersten Mal im Leben und dieser macht sich aus dem Staub, war ja klar. Ach was beschwer ich mich denn? Ich sollte mich freuen, die lästige Ratte loszusein.// Versuchte Harry sich selbst aufzumuntern.  
Einen Tag später kletterte seine Laune wieder etwas höher. An diesem Sonntag bot sich ihm erneut die Möglichkeit, sein Schlafdefizit der vergangenen Woche auszugleichen. Das hatte er auch dringend nötig. So schlummerte der Gryffindor bis zum Mittagessen, wo Draco extra für Harry eine gehäufte Ladung an tötender Blicke übrig hatte.

//Sein Stolz hat wohl diesen katastrophalen Kratzer an seinem Image, dem eisernen Jungen ohne Gefühle, noch nicht so ganz verkraftet. Meine Güte, niemand sonst hätte Probleme damit, vor anderen zu humpeln. Typisch, Malfoys! Wenigstens ist sein Bein jetzt auch wieder offiziell fit und ich muss heut nicht ganz so lang in der Kälte schuften.// 

Nachmittags quälten sich die meisten Schüler wieder durch ihre Hausaufgaben. Als Harry endlich fertig war, brauchte er nur noch schnell die Strafarbeit erledigen und dann war dieser Tag auch schon wieder vorbei.  
Als nach dem Abendessen die beiden größten Erzfeinde aus dem Schloss stapften, sackte der Slytherin plötzlich 20cm ab und schaute wütend zu dem Gryffindor auf. Normalerweise waren beide ungefähr gleich groß. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco Harrys Schneeschuhe. "Woher hast du die?" fragte der Blonde auf die Schuhe blickend.  
"Von Hagrid"   
Der 'Kleinere' funkelte den Anderen böse an, doch verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar.   
Als sie eine Minute so umher gingen, blieb Draco weit zurück. Es war sauch bedeutend einfacher auf den Hagrids Schuhen voranzukommen. Harry seufzte einmal tief durch, drehte sich um und lief raschen Schrittes auf den Blonden zu. Vor ihm angekommen drehte er ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Was" maulte Draco, der die Situation total lächerlich fand.   
"Na steig schon auf", murmelte der Gryffindor aus seinem Mundwinkel. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, so nah bei Draco zu sein, auch nicht, aber er hatte keineswegs vor, den ganzen Abend hier draußen zu verbringen. Der Angesprochene zögerte kurz, doch stieg letztendlich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, schließlich handelte es sich hier um Schneeschuhe eines Halbriesen, die waren groß genug. Doch schon nach zwei Schritten lag der Slytherin der Länge nach im Schnee und wetterte Harry böse an.  
"Mensch, so kann das doch nicht gehen. Wir müssen gleichzeitig laufen."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, stellte sich zu Harry auf die Untersätze und kommandierte,  
"Rechts beginnt. drei....zwei....eins....rechts.....links....rechts"  
"Au!"  
Diesmal war Harry an der Reihe bäuchlings im Schnee zu landen. Langsam rappelte er sich hoch. Erst zögerte der Schwarzhaarige kurz, doch dann nahm er Dracos Hände und legte sie sich um seine Taille. Der Slytherin versuchte sie wegzuziehen, denn er fasste doch nicht unnötig Harry Potter, den Goldjungen, an. Ein Paar gewisse andere Hände ließen ihn aber nicht.  
"Sonst schaffen wir das nie" erklärte Harry. Und er hatte Recht. Auf diese Weise kamen sie endlich schneller voran.   
Für die eigentliche Arbeit hatten sie nun ein kleines System entwickelt. Beide sollten sich mit dem Rücken zueinander auf die Schneeschuhe stellen, dann dort ein wenig schippen und nach einigen Minuten zu nächsten Stelle weiterziehen.  
Bei der Umsetzung zeigten sich jedoch so einige Tücken. Als Harry zum ersten Spatenstich ansetzte und sich leicht hinunter bückte, schwang automatisch sein Hinterteil ein Stück nach hinten. Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas anderes eben dieses Körperteil berühren. Doch bevor er realisieren konnte, was geschehen war, kreischte Malfoy ihn hysterisch an.   
"Spinnst du jetzt völlig, Potter?" Dieser hatte die selbe Bewegung vollzogen und war nun unsanft mit seinem Hinterteil an den von Harry gestoßen, woraufhin beide leicht rosa anliefen.   
"Woher sollte ich denn bitteschön wissen, das so etwas passiert", fauchte der Gryffindor genervt zurück und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie er noch immer von hinten böse angefunkelt wurde. Draco atmete dreimal tief durch, um nicht gleich einen der Unverzeihlichen auf Harry zu jagen. Es konnte doch schließlich nicht angehen, dass sein süßes Goldpopöchen mit einem anderen in Berührung kam und dann auch noch mit dem eines Jungen, dem Jungen, den er am wenigsten leiden konnte, dem Wundenknaben Harry Potter. Während er sich so überlegte, wie besagter Goldjunge am qualvollsten sterben könnte, war es ihm unmöglich seinen Blick von dessen Rückansicht zu nehmen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, doch aus irgendeinem Grund musste er bei dem leichten Hin- und Herschwingen Harrys Hinterns leicht schmunzeln. Blitzschnell wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, als er bemerkte, was er da eigentlich tat. Bei dem weiteren Schneeschippen, achteten sie peinlich genau darauf, sich so wenig wie möglich zu berühren, sodass es nur noch zu sehr wenigen, nichtgewollten Konfrontationen kam. Da sich beide Jungen in ihrer Haut nicht wohl fühlten, wechselten sie den Rest des Tages kein Wort mehr.  
Erleichtert, endlich von Draco befreit zu sein, ließ sich Harry in sein kuschliges Bett fallen.   
//Das war mal wieder ein Tag. Ob überhaupt schon mal jemand Malfoys Hintern berühren durfte? Na klar, seine Mutter// Bei der Vorstellung eines Baby-Dracos, welcher von seiner Mutter den Hintern gepudert bekam, stahl sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln über Harrys Lippen. //Warum bin ich denn überhaupt rot geworden? 'Mensch Harry, dir war es peinlich, du Idiot.' Aber warum bin ich nicht vor Wut ausgerastet? Fand ichs überhaupt so eklig? Nein, eklig war es nicht. Obwohl es hier um einen Jungen geht? Egal! Es war einfach nur peinlich und ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Ach geht ja nicht. Na dann halt im Schnee. Dieser verdammte Schnee, der verschwindet doch nie wegen diesem ja ach so tollem Fluch. Ich und Malfoy, das wird nie im Leben funktionieren, da müssen sie uns beiden schon den Imperius aufhetzen.//   
Irgendwann in dieser Nacht fand der-Junge-der-lebt auch endlich seinen Schlaf.  
  



	4. Gedankenchaos

Waaah, Sternchen und Schrägstrich funktionieren net, daher ist jetzt ° mein Sternchen und alles gedacht. Sorry an alle, die diesen Kapitel gelsen haben, ohne zu wissen wann Harry denkt, muss ja schlimm gewesen sein.

Yeah, habs geschafft mein Versprechen mit 1 Chapter pro Woche zu halten. °juhu° Meine Lehrer haben grad mal wieder ne Macke mit Arbeiten und Tests. Naja das kennt ja sicher jeder. Außerdem darf meine Klassestufe in Berlin Versuchskaninchen für die ja ach so tollen, aber eigentlich voll sinnlosen Vergleichsarbeiten spielen. Versteh nicht, was die da für ein riesen Brimborium draus machen. Schrecklich! Also wünscht mir Glück und viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffe es gefällt euch.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet   
Spoiler zu OOTP, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 4/ 7  
Warning: R, Slash und sowieso leicht OOC  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins.  
alle kommischreiber knuddeln möchte  
mats: Naja also im Bett landen die nicht in dieser Story°breit grins° Das kommt erst in der mehr oder weniger kurzen Fortsetzung, aber keine Angst, ich hab das Rating nicht umsonst gewählt. °fies bin° Ich weiß auch noch nicht, wie es später die Schule erfährt, aber du bringst mich da grad auf ne Idee °höh  
anni: Harry ist es doch viel zu peinlich, wegen dieser Sache zum Schuldirektor zugehen. Dumbledore fällt der Fluch natürlich auch auf, aber er will ja auch niemanden zu irgendwas zwingen. Und wegen Ron und Hermine: abwarten °hehe°  
  
Unmöglich?  
Chapter 4 - Gendankenchaos   
Später in dieser Nacht wurde Harry unsanft durch ein lautes Plumsgeräusch geweckt. Hat wohl jemand seinen Hausschuh auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Einer der Vorhänge wurde zur Seite gezogen und Harry konnte Deans leises Flüstern hören.  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"  
Der Vorhang wurde zurück gezogen und er flüsterte noch einmal. Diesmal konnte Harry es jedoch nicht verstehen. Wird wohl den Unruhestifter verflucht haben. Dean ist in letzter Zeit sowieso komisch. Man sieht in kaum noch und wenn, dann meistens in Begleitung von Seamus. Ihn bekommt man auch immer seltener zu Gesicht, aber er hat jetzt oft ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er ist sicher glücklich, dass er Dean endlich seinen besten Kumpel nennen darf.   
Für die restliche Nacht kehrte wieder Totenstille in den Schlafsaal der Fünften aus Gryffindor ein.   
Zum Pech der Langschläfer Harry und Ron war die erste Stunde montags Zaubertränke. Gerade noch rechtzeitig rannten sie zur Großen Halle, schnappten sich zwei Toastscheiben und hasteten weiter in Richtung Kerker. Sie kannten die schlechte Laune von Professor Snape nur allzu gut, wenn man zu spät zu seinem Unterricht erschien.   
"Au!"   
Als die beiden Gryffindorjungen um die letzte Ecke gebogen waren, prallten sie geradewegs in zwei Slytherins, die sich als Draco Malfoy und einem ihnen unbekanntem anderen Jungen entpuppten. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm in einzelnen Strähnen die tiefblauen Augen verdeckten. Die übrigen, etwas längeren Haare waren hinten in einem lockerem Zopf zusammengehalten. Der Unbekannte war sogar größer als Ron und schien eher einer, von der ruhigeren Sorte zu sein, da Harry nicht mal dessen Stimme kannte. Der Gryffindor wunderte sich nur, was solch ein Junge mit Malfoy zu tun hatte.  
"Aha, wen haben wir denn da? Das unsterblich verliebte Wiesel, das niemand will und Potter. Wo ist denn unser verehrtes Schlammblut? Sag bloß du hast sie verjagt Wiesel. Nicht mal sie will etwas von dir, dass hätte ich dir auch gleich sagen können. Und Narbengesicht, du brauchst es bei ihr auch gar nicht erst zu probieren, denn wer will schon was von jemandem, der sogar zu blöd ist, normal Schnee zu schippen."   
"Gleichfalls, Malfoy"   
Genau in dem Moment ertönte der magisch verstärkte Gong als Zeichen, dass die erste Stunde begann.   
"Ohh, dass tut mir jetzt aber leid. Wir kommen zu spät zu Professor Snape." Der Blonde grinste sein Malfoy-typisches Grinsen und öffnete langsam die Tür zum Unterricht.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals Professor, aber Blaise und ich wurden aufgehalten"   
Aha, Blaise heißt der andere also.  
Nun betraten auch Harry und Ron den Klassenraum und die Miene ihres Lehrers verfinsterte sich, soweit dass überhaupt noch möglich war.  
"20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Sie, Mister Malfoy, sollten sich nicht so leicht hindern lassen, pünktlich in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen."   
In dieser Stunde wurden den Gryffindors noch weitere 40 Punkte abgezogen, die aber Hermine im Laufe des Tages wieder gutmachen konnte.  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry mal wieder zur Strafarbeit.   
Auf dem Weg dorthin, mussten sie wieder gemeinsam auf den Schneeschuhen laufen. Draco maulte leise, doch gab dann wieder das Komando zum Losmarschieren.   
Beide Jungen arbeiteten schweigend nebeneinander und schafften es, sich nicht einmal zu berühren. Kurz vor Schluss brach Malfoy die Stille.  
"Potter, mir ist langweilig."  
Brilliante Aussage, mir wohl nicht. Harry, du musst jetzt einfach irgendetwas sagen, egal was, willst doch nicht als Langweiler dastehen.  
"Okay, dann verrat mir mal, warum wir uns eigentlich immer beleidigen."  
So eine blöde Frage. Das ist doch logisch. Das war schon immer so. Klasse gemacht Damit schien der Slytherin nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn er drehte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und schaute ihn verwundert an. Auch Harry blickte ihn nun direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Was ist dass denn für eine dumme Frage? Ich bin in Slytherin, du in Gryffindor. Da hasst man sich."  
"Ja klar, aber warum ist das bei uns so extrem?"  
"Was fragst du mich? Du warst doch derjenige, der mir damals im Hogwartsexpress die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat."  
"Wie bitte? Wer hat denn, als wir unsere Schulroben bei Madam Malkins gekauft haben, so abfällig über die geredet, die bis zu ihrer Hogwartszeit nicht wissen, dass es Zauberer gibt?"  
"Sag bloß, du wusstest es nicht."  
"Ja, bis zum Brief, in dem stand, dass ich hier aufgenommen wurde."  
"Jedes Kind der Zaubererwelt kennt die Geschichte von Harry Potter, außer der Goldjunge selbst?" Der Blonde starrte ihn nun mit offenem Mund an.  
"Ja genau. Man hat mir erzählt, meine Eltern seien bei einem Autounfall umgekommen und dass ich meine Narbe daher habe."  
"Das glaub ich dir nicht." Nun hatte der Slytherin seine typische, gefühlskalte Maske wieder aufgesetzt.  
"Ach glaub doch was du willst. Warum erzähl ich dir das denn alles?" Harry wandte sich demonstrativ wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
"Du wolltest wissen, warum wir uns nicht leiden können. Euer berühmtes Gryffindor-trio ist aber auch einfach wie geschaffen für Beleidigungen. Das Wiesel, weil es ein Wiesel ist, das Schlammblut, weil es mir meinen Platz als bester Schüler des Jahrgangs verwehrt und du", er schnaubte, "bist einfach der von allen verehrte Goldjunge."

Eben dieser rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Gegenüber.  
"Heißt das, dass du mich eigentlich leiden könntest, wenn ich nicht so bekannt wäre?"  
"Nein, ich kann dich überhaupt nicht leiden. Niemand schlägt einem Malfoy etwas aus!"  
"Aber gerade hast du dich ganz normal mit mir unterhalten" nach einer kurzen Denkpause fügte Harry noch an: "Vielleicht könnten wir ... wenigstens für die Zeit der Strafarbeit .... unsere Streitigkeiten begraben?"  
"Spinnst wohl!" Mit diesen Worten widmete sich Draco wieder dem Schnee.  
Nach einigen Minuten betrachtete der Blonde zufrieden seine erledigte Arbeit.  
"Ich hasse dieses Wetter, aber weißt du was das einzige Gute an Schnee ist?"  
Harry empfand es nicht für nötig sich umzudrehen, so antwortete er schlicht und einfach: "Nein" Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde bereute er dies stark, da er sonst dem Schneeball von Draco gesehen hätte und ausgewichen wäre. Genervt rieb sich Harry seine schmerzende Schulter, die unter Beschuss eines gewissen Slytherins zu leiden hatte.  
"Dieses Wetter ist doch wirklich nicht mehr normal. Potter, ich wette mit dir, da steckt sicher irgendein Zauber wenn nicht sogar Fluch dahinter."  
Schlaumeier! Aber er darf wirklich unter keinen Umständen davon erfahren. Ich würde vor Peinlichkeit vergehen.

Malfoy bombardierte Harry mit noch drei weiteren Schneekugeln. Jetzt reichte es dem Gryffindor und er ballerte mit einem extra großen Schneeball auf die heilige Haarpracht des Slytherins zurück, doch verfehlte sie knapp.  
"Na triffst wohl nicht was? Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, um was es sich bei dem Zauber handelt, aber alle Bücher zu diesem Thema sind aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen", fuhr der Junge fort, dessen blonder Stolz nun doch komplett ruiniert war. Er hatte einige Sekunden unachtsam Schnee aufgehoben, wobei Harry natürlich seine Chance ergriffen und gleich mehrere Schneebälle auf Dracos Haare gefeuert hatte.  
Danke Hermine, dass du immer so gründlich nachforschen musst. Die beiden Schneewerfer waren nun in eine leichtes Rennen verfallen, um ihren Gegner besser unter Beschuss nehmen zu können.   
"Ich wette deine tolle Schlammblutfreundin hat sie. Hat sie dir schon irgendwelche Informationen hierzu aufgezwungen?"  
Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er mochte es nicht zu lügen, nicht einmal, wenn es sich um einen Slytherin handelte. Seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit wurde auch sofort mit einem Treffer in den Bauch bestraft, was er Malfoy mit einem gezielten Schuss auf den Oberschenkel zurückzahlte.  
"Oder ist sie etwa zu blöd, um etwas herauszufinden?"   
Mit diesen Worten rannte der Blonde auf seinen Gegner zu, um besonders präzise werfen zu können, doch er verschätzte sich und rempelte den Gryffindor um. Beide landeten nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden und ihre Blicke trafen sich.   
Er hat ja gar nicht graue Augen. Sie sind ganz hellblau mit mehreren kleinen weißen und vereinzelt auch schwarzen Punkten. Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen. Auch schauen sie gerade ganz und gar nicht malfoy-typisch. Sie spiegeln eher Verwirrung, Erschrockenheit und nicht die sonstige Kälte wider. Harry traute sich gar nicht sich zu bewegen, so gebannt war er von dem Anblick über ihm, allerdings wollte er sich seine Gedankengänge nicht anmerken lassen und ließ sich schnell irgendetwas einfallen.  
"Malfoy, ich weiß ja jetzt, dass du mich im Grunde gar nicht sooo schrecklich findest, aber dass du gleich so rangehst?", grinste er sein gegenüber hämisch an.  
Damit hatte der Blonde nun garantiert nicht gerechnet. Trotzdem hatte der Goldjunge unter ihm irgendwie recht. Schließlich war er es, der Harry umgeschubst hatte und nun mit beiden Armen neben ihm abgestützt auf ihm lag.  
Doch anstatt eine gekonnte Antwort des Slytherins zu hören, war es plötzlich Rons Stimme, die Harry von weit her erahnte.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig erhoben sich beide Jungen, als der besagte Störenfried auch schon um die Ecke bog.   
"Harry, Harry, du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist. Ich bin jetzt mit Hermine zusammen." Sein bester Kumpel strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und war ganz außer Atem. Er war wohl den ganzen Weg gerannt. Noch bevor die Nachricht im Gehirn des Schwarzhaarigen ankam, war Draco auch schon in einen Lachkrampf ausgebrochen, sofern das mit seiner gefühlslosen Maske, die er wieder aufgesetzt hatte, überhaupt möglich war.   
"Na wer weiß, wie lange noch."  
Harry funkelte den Slytherin böse an, doch dieser schien absichtlich den Blickkontakt zu vermeiden und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg, ins Schloss zurück zu stapfen.  
"Ja Harry, ich glaube dir, was du neulich gesagt hattest. An deiner Stelle würde ich auch echt alles tun, um dieses schreckliche Wetter loszuwerden."

"Hmm..." Hellblau mit kleinen weißen Flecken und ganz wenig Schwarzen...  
Langsam liefen die beiden besten Freunde in Richtung Gryffindorturm, während Ron ganz aufgeregt Harry alles schilderte und kaum bemerkte, dass dieser eher andere Dinge in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten versuchte.  
"Ich war so verblüfft, als Hermine auf einmal wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und mich dann in ihre Ecke winkte. Sie hat mir gestanden, dass sie auch gern mit mir zusammen wäre."   
Diese Augen sind einzigartig. Die gibt es garantiert nicht noch einmal, nicht mal ansatzweise.  
"Sie hat extra früher das Abendbrot verlassen um mich abzufangen. Ist das nicht süß?"  
Was war noch mal so süß?? Ach egal. War sein Blick auch süß? Nein eher so, als ob er gedankenversunken wäre. Aber über was soll ein Malfoy denn in so einer Situation bitte nachdenken?  
"Sie ist doch sonst immer diejenige, die predigt, dass man genügend Essen braucht. Ich hab wirklich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie sich doch noch für mich entscheidet, da sie sich ja so extrem lange verschanzt hat."  
...um mehr über diesen blöden Fluch herauszufinden. Malfoy hat also auch schon versucht sich über den Schnee schlau zu machen. Hoffentlich bringt Hermine diese Bücher nie zurück in die Bibliothek, damit er nie davon erfährt.  
"Ob sie wirklich die ganze Zeit über mich nachgedacht hat? Das kann ich nicht glauben, aber schön wäre es ja."  
Ja schön, so schön wie hellblau mit kleinen Pünktchen. Seine Augen sehen doch richtig gut aus. Naja wenigstens irgendetwas an Malfoy muss ja auch gut aussehen, er kann ja nicht überall hässlich sein. Warum ist er dann aber der Mädchenschwarm Nummer eins? Wenn man es sich aber mal recht bedenkt, so schlecht schaut er ja nun wirklich nicht aus und einen muskulösen Körper hat er auch.  
"Obwohl, wenn es so eine schwere Entscheidung ist, mit mir zusammenzusein? Warum sagt sie es mir erst jetzt? Was gibt es da solange zu überlegen?"  
Abrupt blieb der Schwarzhaarige stehen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich gerade gedacht hatte.   
"Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
"Ähm, ja klar" Wie er Lügen doch hasste.  
"Was meinst du? Warum hat sie solange gebraucht sich für mich zu entscheiden?"  
Na weil sie doch so lang etwas über den Fluch gesucht hat, was sonst. Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn ich es Ron sagen könnte.  
"Ron?"  
"Ja"  
Nein ich kann ihm nicht von dem Fluch erzählen, er ist gerade so glücklich. Eventuell ein ander mal  
"Sie hat in der Zeit auch noch etwas anderes recherchiert.", versuchte sich der Gryffindor aus seiner Antwort zu retten.  
"Was denn?"  
"Tschuldige Kumpel, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Zerbrech dir aber darüber nicht den Kopf. Sei froh, dass du jetzt mit Hermine zusammen bist. Ich freu mich jedenfalls für dich."  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, denn eigentlich freute er sich wirklich für seinen Kumpel, doch aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihm das heute nicht wirklich. Ron hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.  
"Wie du meinst. Ja endlich bin ich nicht mehr Single. Ich hab lange genug auf ne Freundin gewartet und ich würde doch meinen, dass ich jetzt endlich mal eine verdient habe."  
Hellblau mit winzigen Punkten, in denen man ganz tief versinken kann, die nicht so kalt wie üblich waren. Warum muss ich andauernd an Malfoys Augen denken, verdammt? Ob Rons auch so anziehend sind? Hab ich gerade anziehend gemeint? Er schaute dem Rothaarigem einmal tief in seine Augen. Sie waren blau und eigentlich auch schön, aber sie hatten keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn.   
"Mensch Kumpel was ist denn heute mit dir los?" Harrys grüne Augen mussten wohl ziemlich verwirrt und verzweifelt geschaut haben.  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht, schlechter Tag heute." Ron warf ihm nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu, entschied sich aber dafür, dass es besser wäre, nicht weiter zu bohren.   
"Weißt du was? Dir suchen wir auch noch eine Freundin."  
Was will er? Nein, was soll ich denn mit einer Freundin?  
"Nee danke, lass mal." Nun hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und Harry ließ sich geistesabwesend in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Warum nicht? Dir würde ein Mädchen auch mal ganz gut tun. Du fandest doch die Sucherin von Ravenclaw ganz niedlich. Wie heißt sie noch mal? Cho Cheng?"  
Ron schritt auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie liebevoll von hinten.  
"Chang."

"Ja genau die. Ich geh gleich morgen zu ihr hin und bitte sie um ein Date mit dir."  
Harry beobachtete die beiden Turteltauben wehmütig. Hermine hatte fröhlich gekichert, als Ron sie umarmt hat.

Die beiden sind schon ein süßes Pärchen. Ich hätte auch gern jemanden, der mich so einfach glücklich machen könnte wie Ron seine Hermine Daraufhin stellte sich der Gryffindor vor, wie Cho ihn genauso von hinten umarmen würde. Doch er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Dieses Mädchen hatte keine beschützende Ausstrahlung auf ihn. Er wollte eine, die Stärke ausstrahlt, die vielleicht etwas männlich ist. Oder wollte er einen Jungen?  
Ganz verstört sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf und rannte hinauf in den Schlafsaal, wobei er noch etwas murmelte wie: "Nein danke, ich geh jetzt mal lieber schlafen, ich fühl mich nicht so. Gute Nacht"  
Eine kurze Abkühlung. Das brauch ich jetzt.  
Er stürmte ohne anzuklopfen ins Bad. Erst als er Dean nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet am Waschbecken stehen sah, stockte er und nuschelte: "Tschuldigung."  
"Komm ruhig rein."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch Seamus, der gerade aus der Dusche stieg und sich sein Handtuch suchte.  
Warum sind sie gemeinsam hier? War ich jemals mit Ron zusammen im Bad? Nein eigentlich nicht. Naja, geht mich ja nichts an.  
Schnell blickte Harry von dem entblößtem Seamus weg und drehte den Wasserhahn so weit wie nur möglich auf. So verwirrt wie er war, hielt er schnell seinen ganzen Kopf unter das kühle Nass.   
"Alles okay mit dir?", fragte nun der Ire, der sich nur über Harrys plötzliches, hektisches Verhalten wunderte.   
"Ähm ja, bin nur etwas durcheinander."  
Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und beugte sich leicht vorn über. Während er so versuchte, seine Mähne trocken zu rubbeln, schaute er eher zufällig über seine Schulter und vor seinem Auge tat sich die nackte Rückansicht Seamus auf.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so einen wohlgeformte, knackigen Hintern hat.  
Erschrocken über seinen Gedanken, flüchtete er aus dem Bad und zog sich in Windeseile seinen Pyjama an, um sich möglichst bald unter seinem flauschigem Kissen vergraben zu können. Vielleicht würde er ja so von all seinen komplexen Gedanken verschont bleiben. Doch weit gefehlt. Sofort holte ihn das Bild, wie er von Cho umarmt wurde wieder ein. Doch langsam wurden ihre Arme immer muskulöser und Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich in der Umarmung wesentlich geborgener. Vor seinem geistigem Auge drehte er sich um und was er dort sah, schockierte ihn wieder zutiefst. Es blickten ihn die mittlerweile gut bekannten blauen Augen mit den winzigen weißen und schwarzen Punkten an, die nicht wie üblich höhnisch funkelten oder enormen Hass ausdrückten. Dieses mal waren sie freundlich, voller Erwartung und vielleicht auch ein bisschen verletzlich. Wieder überkam Harry das unbeschreiblich wohlige Gefühl in ihnen versinken zu können. Es waren die Augen Draco Malfoys. Eines Jungen.   
Ich bin doch nicht etwa ... schwul? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ein Harry Potter hat nicht schwul zu sein. Dafür gibt es sicher eine logische Erklärung. Bestimmt hat mir heute jemand etwas ins Essen gemischt. Ja genau. Ich muss nur an etwas anderes denken. Aber an was? Quidditch! Das war schon immer gut zum Ablenken. Übermorgen ist wieder Training. Wir müssen anfangen, wieder härter zu üben. Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist zwar erst im neuen Jahr, doch über die Weihnachtsferien futtern sich alle voll und liegen auf der faulen Haut, sodass wir anschließend erst mal wieder einiges aufzuholen haben. Trotzdem werden wir dieses Spiel schon meistern. Wir müssen. Im letzten Spiel gegen Slytherin hatten ich zwar den Schnatz gefangen, jedoch waren wir trotzdem die Verlierer. Der Blick von Malfoy hat jedoch so einiges entschädigt. Er war gerade dabei die Weasley-Zwillinge zu beschimpfen, sodass er das kleine goldene Etwas einen Meter hinter sich nicht bemerkte. Als ich ihm dann den Schnatz praktisch unter der Nase weggeschnappt hatte, war sein Blick so göttlich gewesen. Extremes Erstaunen, Selbstverfluchung und bitterster Hass. Ob letzteres vielleicht auch sich selbst galt, da er nicht aufgepasst hatte? Bestimmt. Dieser Blick war so anders als der von heute, das genaue Gegenteil, na ja außer das Schockiert sein. Vorhin war er auf eine Weise menschlich und so aufregend mit diesen kleinen weißen Flecken. Verdammt, warum muss dieses Bild auch ständig in meinem Kopf herumschwirren? Harry, es sind nur ein paar Augen, nichts weiter. Doch! Sie sind einzigartig und so ... so anders, anziehend, unvergesslich.  
Harry schreckte in seinem Bett auf.  
Was hatte Ron übers Verliebtsein gesagt? Man muss andauernd an diese Person denken. Und ich ... ich denke ohne Pause an ihn. Malfoy. Draco. 'Ohje jetzt nennst du ihn auch noch beim Vornamen. Gewöhn dir das schnell wieder ab. Junge, dir ist klar, dass es sich hierbei um deinen Erzfeind handelt' Ja, aber er hat sich heute auch normal mit mir unterhalten.  
Langsam ließ er Junge mit dem innerlichen Chaos wieder in die Federn sinken.  
Ron meinte doch auch noch, dass man denjenigen pausenlos anstarrt und wütend wird, wenn derjenige mit jemand anderem spricht. Puuh, das trifft beides nicht zu.  
Mit diesen Worten versuchte sich Harry den Großteil der Nacht einzureden, er sei nicht in seinen Erzfeind verliebt. Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief schließlich doch noch ein.


	5. Erkenntnis

Meine beta und ich sind im Unterricht schön am Grübeln für die Fortsetzung. Die Handlung der eigentlichen Geschichte ist ja fast nur auf meinen Mist gewachsen, aber für die Fortsetzung hat sie echt gute Ideen, die von mir grad irgendwie untergebracht werden. Wie immer freu ich mich natürlich immer wie n Schneekönig über Kommentare. Und seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ich zu einem keine Bemerkung mache, aber ich schreib immer nur, dass was mir gerade in den Sinn schlüpft.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet  
Spoiler zu OOTP, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 5/ 7  
Warning: R, Slash und sowieso leicht OOC  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins.

Widmung: Kara-ChanEvil, weil sie so lieb betteln kann

At anni: hmm, war das mit Dean und Seamus etwa so offensichtlich? °g° Bei mir sehn alle Charaktere gut auc und da haben die Hauptfiguren natürlich noch schönere Augen. Wer versteht denn Harry nicht, dass ihn diese Augen so faszinieren...? °dahin schmacht°

At ItaliaHoney: Ja klar geht die Story noch weiter, wär ja doof, wenn se hier aufhört. Ich schreib sogar noch ne Fortsetzung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unmöglich?

Chapter 5 - Erkenntnis

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh. Er hatte noch lange versucht sich einzureden, er wäre nicht in Draco verliebt, glaubte das sogar bald. Müde nahm er sich ein Brötchen, beschmierte es mit Butter, um anschließend eine Salamischeibe drauf zu klatschen. Gemächlich kaute er auf dem Essen herum und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Das kühle Getränk tat gut und so leerte er es in einem Zug. Diese Erfrischung war wirklich notwendig, endlich kam er wieder etwas zu sich. Sein gestriger Abkühlungsversuch war ja weniger erfolgreich gewesen. Obwohl er gleich den ganzen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn gehalten hatte, führte es im Endeffekt doch nur dazu, dass er einen Blick auf Seamus nackten Hintern geworfen hatte.

/Aber Seamus hat wirklich keinen schlechten Körper. Mensch Harry, du darfst so etwas nicht denken. Er hat halt einen ganz gewöhnlichen Hintern, du müsstest mal den von Cho sehen. Der wäre bestimmt klasse./

Der Gryffindor leerte noch ein Glas in der Hoffnung seine Gedanken mehr unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

/Es darf doch nicht sein, dass ich beim Frühstück über die Hinterteile meinerMitschüler nachdenke....... Na soll ich mich lieber weiterhin an die Augen von Malfoy erinnern?/

Wie automatisch huschte sein Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Den Blonden erkannte er sofort, welcher sich angeregt über etwas mit Pansy Parkinson zu unterhalten schien. Irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass sie so locker plauderten und in ihm stieg leichte Wut auf. Doch warum konnte er sich nicht erklären.

/Über was reden die denn da? Dra... Malfoy quatscht doch sonst eigentlich nie beim Essen. Mit nichts und niemandem. Warum ausgerechnet mit der? Wie schafft sie es, dass er nicht seine eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt hat, sondern sie fast freundlich anschaut? Ob sie schon seine einzigartige Augen entdeckt hat?/

"Harry komm, wir müssen zum Unterricht. Jetzt sag nicht, du bist heute genauso abwesend wie gestern Abend."

/Wie? Was? Hat da jemand mit mir gesprochen?/

Verwirrt schaute sich der Schwarzhaarige um. Hinter ihm stand nur noch sein bester Kumpel, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde wartete Professor Snape auf die Fünfte aus Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Harry bekam gar nicht mit, wie ihr Lehrer ihnen erklärte sie würden heute und morgen an einer Partnerarbeit arbeiten. Erst als er seinen eigenen Namen in Verbindung mit Malfoys hörte, schreckte er auf.

"Ach Kumpel, du hast auch wirklich Pech, dass du immer mit dem Frettchen zusammengesteckt wirst."

Der Gryffindor hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Doch als sich Ron widerwillig auf den Weg zu Crabbe machte, dachte er, dass er sich bestimmt auch zu einem gewissen blonden Slytherin begeben sollte.

"Warum so langsam heute Potter?"

Harry entschied, dass diese Frage wohl nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war, also grübelte er erst gar nicht nach einer Antwort. Als er sich zu seinem neuem Nachbarn setzen wollte, schaute er diesen kurz an. Der Blonde trug unter seiner Schulrobe ein dunkelgrünes leicht enganliegendes Hemd, welches perfekt mit seinem Slytherin-Emblem harmonierte. Es hatte genau die richtige Größe, es war nicht hauteng, sondern betonte geschickt den muskulösen Oberkörper des heranreifenden Mannes.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl in der Magengegend, setzte sich Harry und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.

"Du schnippelst die Hobiusblätter da."

/Ja wohl Majestät. Denkt der, nur weil er n Ass in Zaubertränke ist, kann der mich hier rumkommandieren?/ Der Gryffindor funkelte seinen Nachbarn böse an, wobei sein Blick an dessen Hemd hängen blieb und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass der oberste Knopf geöffnet war.

/Der offene Knopf steht im echt gut./

"Das wirst du doch wohl hinkriegen und schön klein ja." Normalerweise wäre ein Potter nach solchen Befehlen ausgerastet, doch aus irgendeinem Grund beschäftigte ihn das gerade eher nebensächlich.

/Diese Haut ist perfekt. Gebräunter dürfte sie gar nicht sein und sie fühlt sich sicher samtweich und warm an./ Bei dem Versuch sein Messer für die Blätter in die Hand zu nehmen, schweiften seine Augen wieder automatisch in Richtung Draco. So blieb es unvermeidlich, dass Tollpatsch Harry eben dieses Arbeitsgerät aus der Hand rutschte und laut auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen, während der andere sich nach seinem verlorengegangenem Messer bückte.

"Warum immer ich? Was habe ich schlechtes getan, dass ich mit Trottel Potter zusammen arbeiten muss?"

"Kannst ja Snape fragen, ob er so gütig ist und dich das nächste Mal zu Neville steckt. Als sein Lieblingsschüler wird er bei dir sicher gnädig sein"

Harry war froh, dass er nun mit dem Säubern seines Geräts abgelenkt war und nicht auf ein gewissen Stück Haut umgeben von feinstem Stoff stieren musste.

"Bist wohl n Scherzkeks heute, Potti? Ich mag ja Neville schon ganz gerne, aber da arbeite ich doch lieber mit dir. Dich kann man besser ärgern. Du konterst wenigstens, während der Pflanzenboy fasst anfängt zu heulen."

Als er dieses sagte, ließ er sich genüsslich nach hinten in seine Stuhllehne fallen und legte lässig ein Handgelenk neben sich ebenfalls auf die Rückenlehne. In dieser Position spannte sich sein Hemd leicht und brachte die Konturen eines durchtrainierten Oberkörpers zum Vorschein.

/Warum muss der so verdammt gut gebaut sein? Da komm ich doch mit meinem lausigen Training nicht hinterher. Bei Ron hat ja der Wille nachgelassen, da er seine Hermine schon hat. Ich sollte Malfoy bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, wie er sich fit hält und ob er ne Hautcreme benutzt. Naja, wohl eher nicht. Dieser wunderbare leichte Schimmer kann doch unmöglich natürlich sein. Und da sagt man immer, Mädchen seien eitel aber bei Draco ist das auch nicht anders./

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln stahl sich über die Lippen des Gryffindors, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein Banknachbar unter der Dusche sorgfältig jedes Fleckchen seines Körpers einbalsamierte.

/Langsam versteh ich, warum er der Mädchenschwarm Nummer Eins ist. Wenn ich ihn so halbnackt unter der Dusche sehen würde, könnte ich sicher auch nicht mehr wegschauen. Junge, was denkst du denn da grade?/

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und suchte mit seinen Blicken den Klassenraum ab in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, dass ihn von diesen Gedanken ablenkte. Sein Blick blieb bei Hermine hängen, die verliebt ihren neuen Freund anschmachtete.

/Das ist schön, dass sie Ron ebenso mag, wie er sie. Sie kann ihren Blick schon gar nicht mehr abwenden. Moment mal. Was hatte Ron gesagt? Man kann den Blick nur schwer von demjenigen abwenden, in den man verliebt ist? Ohje ich hab die ganze Zeit auf seinen obersten Hemdknopf mit der samtweichen, schimmernden Haut und auf dieses perfekt sitzende Hemd schauen müssen. Was meinte Ron noch? Man möchte am liebsten jedem anderen, der mit seinem Schwarm redet, einen der Unverzeihlichen aufhetzen? Nein das trifft nicht zu. Oder doch? Was war das heute morgen beim Frühstück mit Pansy? Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich weiter mit ihm unterhält, warum wusste ich auch nicht. Wenn er mit irgendeinem Jungen geredet hätte, hätte ich es sicher nicht so störend gefunden, aber es ist doch meilenweit bekannt, dass sie auf Malfoy scharf ist. Bei Merlin, weißt du was das ist Harry? Das ist Eifersucht. Du bist eifersüchtig auf Pansy, weil sie mit Draco redet. Habe ich gerade Draco gedacht? Ach nun ist es auch egal. Du willst gar nicht erst, dass Draco/

Harry schauderte immer noch bei der Erwähnung des Vornamens.

/... dass Draco in die Nähe von irgendeinem Mädchen kommt, weil... weil du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Es trifft alles zu, das Eifersüchtigsein, dass Anstarren und das Immer-an-ihn-denken-müssen. Ja klar, gestern hast du auch nicht den Blick von seinen Augen abwenden können, als er auf dich gefallen ist. Harry, weißt du was das heißt? Du stehst auf Jungs, du bist ... schwul./

Der Gryffindor schluckte und traute sich kaum seine Gedanken weiter zu denken. Er schielte kurz hinüber zu einem gewissen Slytherin, der daraufhin auch aufschaute. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry erkannte, dass von weitem - na ja, so etwa einem halben Meter - die kleinen weißen und schwarzen Punkte in seinen Augen nicht mehr zu erkennen waren, sondern sie insgesamt nur silbrig mit einem leichten Blauschimmer funkelten. Doch Draco wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er jetzt nicht irgendeinen Kommentar raushauen würde.

"Was ist Potti, schaffst du es nicht einfach auf deinem Brettchen ein paar kleine Blätter zu schnippeln?"

Anscheinend erwarte er überhaupt keinen Kommentar, sondern wandte sich wieder dem brodelndem Kessel vor ihm zu.

/Bei Gryffindors Drei-Tage-Bart, Harry, du stehst auf Jungs! Es gibt doch so viele Vorurteile gegenüber Schwulen. Man sagt zwar immer, man akzeptiert es und fände es völlig normal, aber nur bei den Wenigsten ist diese unterbewusste Abneigung gegenüber Jungenliebe verschwunden. Vielleicht ist es in der Zaubererwelt anders? Wohl eher nicht./

Harry wollte, dass diese Stunde endlich zu Ende ging, er fühlte sich in seiner Haut ganz und gar nicht wohl und ein gewisser blonder Banknachbar erleichterte die Situation auch nicht gerade. Er hatte vor wenigen Minuten festgestellt, dass er zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt war und nun saß das Objekt seiner Begierde auch noch direkt neben ihm. Er wollte raus, weg, sich soweit wie möglich von dem Blonden entfernen.

Zu seinem Glück beendete Professor Snape in diesem Moment den Unterricht und die Klasse stürmte hinaus. Harry wagte es, noch schnell einen letzten Blick auf Draco und dessen Hemd zu werfen, bevor auch er das Klassenzimmer schnellstmöglich verließ.

Zusammen mit Seamus und Dean lief er zum Mittagessen, wo sie sich an das hinterste Ende des Gryffindortisches setzten. Da sie hier ungestört reden konnten, hatte Harry sich vorgenommen, seine Zimmergenossen etwas zu fragen. Er traute sich nicht Ron zu verraten, dass er sich in einen Jungen verliebt hatte, Hermine wäre sowieso wieder viel zu sachlich geworden und Neville stellte auch keine große Hilfe als Liebesexperte dar.

"Jungs, ich muss euch mal was fragen. Wie steht man in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich zu Schwulen?" So, jetzt war es raus. Wenn er so eine Frage erst einmal gestellt hatte, konnte man sich den Rest eigentlich denken. Aber da musste er jetzt durch.

"Naja, also ich weiß es nicht, wie es in der Muggelwelt ist, aber nachdem, was man so hört, würde ich sagen, es unterscheidet sich kaum." beantwortete Seamus etwas verdutzt die Frage.

/Na klasse, das wollte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht hören. Dann wird alles nur noch schwerer./

"Nein das stimmt nicht, ich kenn mich ja bei den Nicht-Magiern aus und muss sagen, bei uns sieht man es lockerer. Bei den Muggeln ist es doch so, dass alle beteuern, sie seien achso tolerant und ihnen würde es überhaupt nichts ausmachen. Aber trotzdem tuscheln sie extrem und empfinden doch unbewusst große Abneigung gegenüber diesen Jungen. So schlimm ist es nicht bei den Zauberern. Klar wird getratscht, aber das wird es doch auch bei 'normalen' Pärchen. Aber dass sich Leute von jemandem abwenden, nur weil er sich outet, passiert so gut wie nie. Und falls doch, können diese Leute auch nicht wirklich etwas dafür, sie wurden so erzogen.Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Rons Eltern ihre Kinder so erzogen haben. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht wollten, unbewusst haben sie diese Abneigung sozusagen vererbt."

/Na super, Ron reißt mir also den Kopf ab, wenn ich es ihm sage./

"Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du das fragst?" wollte Dean nun wissen und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ähm, nee... Also eigentlich nicht."

"Könnte es sein, dass du selbst Junges gegenübernicht ganz abgeneigt bist?"

/Du Idiot. Es war doch klar, dass sie das denken, wenn du sone Frage stellst. Und was antwortest du jetzt?/ Der grünäugige Gryffindor suchte angestrengt nach einer Antwort.

"Harry uns kannst du es ruhig sagen. Hör mal, ähm..." Seamus stockte und blickte kurz zu Dean, als ob er nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte.

"Also Harry. Wir wissen gut genug wie du dich fühlst..."

/Was sagt Dean da gerade? Sie sind doch wohl nicht etwa auch...?/

"...weißt du, Seamus und ich haben uns in den Sommerferien besucht. Rein freundschaftlich. Doch dann haben wir gemerkt, dass wir mehr als nur Kumpel sind und seitdem heimlich ein Paar."

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte beide Jungen mit offenem Mund an, doch er grinste dann.

"Ja klar, deswegen ward ihr neulich gemeinsam im Bad und sowieso die letzte Zeit unzertrennlich. Das mir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

"Aber bitte verrat es keinem. Du bist der erste, der es erfährt. Kannst dich geehrt fühlen." daraufhin grinsten alle in dieser kleinen Runde.

"Ohh danke. Naja wisst ihr, es ist so. Ich habe vorhin erst gemerkt, dass ich mich in einen Jungen verliebt habe und jetzt herrscht so einiges Durcheinander in meinem Kopf."

"Und wer ist es? Wir sagen es bestimmt nicht weiter."

Wie immer, schweifte Harrys Blick automatisch zum Slytherintisch. Draco unterhielt sich gerade mit Blaise und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war der oberste Knopf wieder akkurat verschlossen. Wie als ob es der Blonde gespürt hatte, schaute er kurz auf und direkt in die Augen eines gewissen Gryffindors. Warum war Draco soweit weg? Irgendwie wünschte er sich wieder in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zurück, wo er dicht neben dem Blonden sein konnte.

"Tut mir sehr leid. Aber DAS kann ich euch nicht verraten. Vielleicht werdet ihr es irgendwann erfahren, aber vorerst sicher nicht."

"Och schade. Da kann man nicht mal Verkuppler spielen."

"Nein es geht wirklich nicht. Ich muss erst mal selber mit der Sache klarkommen. Ich weiß, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, mein Blick sucht in dauernd, ich werde eifersüchtig, wenn er mit anderen redet aber ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob er mich auch mag."

"Und wenn er weit weg ist, wünschst du dir, dass er wieder bei dir ist und wenn er bei dir in deiner Näher ist, wünschst du dir, dass er verschwindet. Ist es nicht so?"

Harry sah die beiden Jungen verblüfft an.

"Ja du hast recht." /Gerade wollte ich wieder zu ihm und vorhin konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug endlich aus dem Klassenraum oder besser gesagt vor ihm flüchten./

"Und es nervt dich oder?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht, da ich mir meiner Gefühle erst seit kurzem bewusst bin."

"Glaub mir, es nervt."

Nun mischte sich auch Seamus, der sein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.

"Sag mal, warst du gestern wegen ihm so durcheinander und panisch im Bad?"

"Achso ja, da hat es angefangen."

"Jedenfalls, musste du dieser Qual ein Ende setzen. Du musst ihm deine Liebe gestehen." brachte nun Dean sein Thema wieder auf den Tisch.

"Und wie soll ich es anstellen? Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen '_Hey ich bin in dich verknallt' _Das geht doch nicht. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was er von mir hält. /...außer, dass ich sein größter Erzfeind und Triezobjekt Nummero uno bin./ Ihr wisst nicht, um wen es sich handelt."

"Dann verrat es uns. So können wir dir auch besser helfen."

"Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht sagen werde, WER es ist."

"Ist ja schon gut. Dann geh auf ihn zu und küss ihn einfach, wenn du ihm zufällig über den Weg läufst. Dann haust du einfach ganz schnell ab, damit er diesen Schock erst mal verarbeiten kann. Wenn du dir aber ziemlich sicher bist, dass er auch was für dich fühlt, brauchst du natürlich nicht reiß aus nehmen."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja diese Methode hat sich schon bei Seamus und mir bewährt. Wirklich! Probier es oder es quält dich ewig."

"Keine Angst, dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Ehrenwort."

Seamus hatte anscheinend schon Ron und Hermine entdeckt, die sich gerade ihren Weg an den Stühlen vorbei zu ihnen bahnten und wohl deswegen auch schnell das Thema beendet.

/Perfektes Timing! Das Gespräch war gerade nicht nach meiner Vorstellung verlaufen./

Als sie alle gesättigt waren, machten sie sich wieder auf zum Unterricht. Die nächste Stunde würde schön ruhig werden, da Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns auf dem Plan stand und schon seit Jahren niemand mehr den Trollaufständen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Der Gryffindor wurde unsanft am Ärmel gepackt, sodass er nicht mehr weiter laufen konnte. Hermine hatte ihn angehalten, sodass sie nun hinter ihren Freunden standen.

"Harry ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Malfoy beim Essen immer wieder zu dir rübergeschielt hat."

"Ähh ... und was soll mir das jetzt bringen?"

"Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt, weil dir ja so was nie auffällt."

Mit diesen Worten betrat sie den Klassenraum und ließ einen verdutzten Harry zurück, der nur langsam zu seinem Stuhl trottete.

/Was, er hat öfter zu mir hinübergeschielt? Da muss sie sich verguckt haben. Aber was wen nicht? Ich bin wirklich der letzte, dem so etwas auffällt. Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht. Vielleicht sollte ich Deans Hinweis ernst nehmen, einfach auf ihn zugehen, wenn wir allein sind und ihn küssen. Nein, das kann ich doch nicht machen. Obwohl, nur durch einen Kuss könnte ich herausfinden, ob ich wirklich in ihn verknallt bin. Na ja eigentlich weiß ich doch schon längst, dass ich es bin. Ich kann doch aber trotzdem nicht einfach so auf ihn zu spazieren und meine Lippen auf seine legen, das geht nicht. Wie würde ich mich fühlen, wenn das jemand mit mir machen würde? Obwohl wenn es Draco wäre, würde ich ihn eventuell nicht sofort von mir wegschubsen. Aber Draco, der will doch ganz bestimmt nichts von mir. Hermine meinte zwar er hätte öfter zu mir geschaut und er hat genau, als ich zu ihm blickte, seinen Kopf gehoben. Nein das war purer Zufall. Als er gestern auf mich gefallen war, schien er auch ganz in Gedanken versunken. Was kann er gedacht haben? Was soll man in so einer Situation denken? Ich war ja durch seine einzigartigen Augen abgelenkt, doch was war bei ihm? Ich hab doch ganz bestimmt nicht so einzigartige Augen, sie sind einfach nur grün, na gut ziemlich stark grün, so wie ich es bei niemandem bisher gesehen hab, doch sie sind noch lange nicht so spannend. Was, wenn er doch an meine Augen gedacht hat? Das würde auch erklären, warum er anschließend meinem Blick ausgewichen ist. Und vorhin bei Snape, als er meinte, er arbeitet viel lieber mit mir, hat er ein kleines Kompliment dahinter versteckt? Ist das die Art, wie Malfoys Komplimente machen?/

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ron neben ihm hatte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt, sodass Binns nicht sah, dass er eigentlich nicht las sondern schlief.

/Als ob der alte Knacker, das überhaupt mitbekommen würde, wenn jemand schläft. Mensch, warum muss das mit dem Verliebt-sein immer so kompliziert sein? Kann es da nicht auch irgendein Anleitungsbuch geben 'Liebe leicht gemacht - Tipps und Tricks von A bis Z', das wär doch mal ne Errungenschaft. Seamus hatte recht. Man quält sich. Nicht nur mit dem Hin-und-her-gerissen-sein, ob man nun entweder bei ihm oder möglichst weit weg von ihm sein möchte, nein mit allem. Ich muss irgendwie herausfinden, wie er zu mir steht. Dann küss ich ihn halt einfach und renn weg. Was soll schon groß passieren? Er wird mich bis in den Tod ärgern, doch ich geh ihm dann eben aus dem Weg. Ich kann danach die Strafarbeit zum Beispiel während des Abendessens erledigen, sodass ich ihm nicht begegnen muss. Genau dass mach ich. Am Ende der Strafarbeit heute küss ich ihn und renn dann weg. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?/

Die Stunde war beendet und Harry hatte noch Mühe Ron aufzuwecken. Nachdem sie eine Stunde Verwandlungen hinter sich gebracht hatten, in der der Gryffindor nicht wirklich dem Unterricht folgen konnte, schuftete er noch etwas bei seinem täglichem Training. Heute strengte er sich umso mehr an, da ihm mal wieder anschaulich vor Augen geführt wurde, was Draco doch für einen stattlichen Körper besaß. Außerdem bot das Auspowern eine gute Ablenkung zu dem, was bald folgen würde. Beim Abendessen grübelte der Schwarzhaarige nur vor sich hin und vergaß fast das Festmahl auf seinem Teller.

"Hast du ES schon gemacht?" fragte Seamus neugierig.

"Nein aber ich habe es heut Abend vor."

"Na dann, wünsch ich dir viel Glück."

"Was flüstert ihr denn da, ich will auch mithören." mischte sich Ron in das Gespräch ein und zog ein beleidigte Schnute als er Harrys Antwort bekam.

"Tut mir echt leid Kumpel, ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Vielleicht irgendwann, aber selbst, dass weiß ich noch nicht wirklich."

"Ich bin dein bester Kumpel, du kannst mir alles sagen. Warum wissen sie es und ich nicht?"

"Danke, aber ich hab schon selbst damit genügend Probleme. Sie wissen auch nur ansatzweise worum es geht, aber das Schlimmste /...z.B. dass ich in meinen Erzfeind verknallt bin/ habe ich ihnen nicht erzählt und das wird auch vorerst niemand /außer vielleicht Draco/ erfahren. Tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt los."

"Dann wünsch ich dir auch viel Glück, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab wofür."

"Danke noch mal. Ich weiß schon, warum du mein bester Kumpel bist, du lässt mich nicht im Stich" Mit diesen Worten klopfte Harry dem Rothaarigen noch freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, bevor er mit gemischten Gefühlen die Halle verließ.

Mittlerweile hatten Draco und Harry gelernt sich gut auf den Schneeschuhen fortzubewegen. Der Blonde gab das Kommando zum loslaufen und hielt sich, wenn auch leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzerrend, an Harrys Seiten fest, damit sie im gemeinsamen Takt blieben und nicht umfielen. Es war nichts besonderes mehr, dass der Slytherin Harrys Hüfte berührte, doch dieses Mal lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken und er wollte, dass diese warmen Hände nie wieder verschwanden. Auch wenn er sie eigentlich gar nicht durch seine Winterklamotten spüren konnte, doch für ihn waren sie unendlich warm und weich. Sein Verstand konnte diese Hände jedoch verfluchen, denn er wollte nicht, dass Draco merkte, dass er sich verspannte und leicht zitterte oder noch schlimmer, etwas von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr.

Die Arbeit verlief wieder einmal größtenteils schweigend. Bei einem seiner letzten Spatenstiche ergriff der Slytherin das Wort.

"Hättest du gedacht, dass Wiesel und Schlammblut zusammenkommen würden?"

"Ich habe es für die beiden gehofft und freu mich jetzt riesig für sie. Aua!"

Draco war nun fertig und grinste höhnisch, als sein Schneeball auch wirklich Harrys Kopf traf. Das ließ sich der Gryffindor natürlich nicht bieten und rannte mit einer geballten Schneeladung hinter dem flüchtendem Blonden her.

"Weißt du, ich habe ja früher immer gedacht, dass du mit dem Schlammblut zusammenkommst."

"Wie bitte? Nee, danke. Also das hab ich noch nie gedacht"

"Wollen wir eine Wette abschließen, wie lang sie zusammen bleiben?" schlug Draco vor und duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig vor einem Wurf des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Und um was willst du wetten?"

"Der Verlierer muss an einem Abend die gesamte Strafarbeit des anderen mit erledigen. Ich sage, sie bleiben keine sechs Wochen zusammen."

Der Gryffindor überlegte kurz doch stimme dann zu, denn so verliebt wie die beiden waren, würde er so oder so gewinnen.

"Okay, die trennen sich garantiert nicht so schnell. Ich stimme zu."

Der Blonde war rückwärts gelaufen, um während ihres Gesprächs ein Auge auf seinen Gegner haben zu können, doch er stolperte und landete so mit dem Rücken im Schnee.

/Das ist die Chance Harry. Los trau dich!/

Der Gryffindor lief auf den am Boden liegenden zu und beugte sich über ihn, wie es der andere am Tag zuvor getan hatte.

/Er sieht so süß aus mit seiner Mütze und der leicht geröteten Nasenspitze. Da sind sie wieder diese Augen, die mich so um den Verstand gebracht haben./

Draco schaute verwirrt auf den Jungen über ihm, der wie gebannt von dem Anblick unter ihm war und fragte irritiert:

"Was tust du?"

"Bitte bring mich jetzt nicht um, aber ich muss es einfach ausprobieren."

Blitzschnell und unsanft legte er seine Lippen auf die seines Erzfeindes und schloss die Augen. In ihm kribbelte alles und diese Lippen waren genauso samtweich wie sie aussahen. Seine Arme zitterten und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich auf den Jungen unter ihm stürzte. Er verblieb in dieser Position vielleicht gerade einmal zwei Sekunden, doch ihm kamen sie vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er wollte diese samtigweichen Lippen für immer spüren und nie wieder missen, bis im klar wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er küsste Draco! Malfoy! Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Der Slytherin schaute in mit aufgerissenen Augen an und rührte sich nicht, nur seine Augen folgten dem Jungen, der ihn gerade noch küsste. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt, nur stocksteif dagelegen und schaute Harry jetzt noch verdutzter an als vorher.

"Scheiße!" , flüsterte der Gryffindor mehr zu ich selbst als zu Draco. Panisch sprang er auf und hastete ins Schloss zurück.


	6. Slytherins sind gemein

°vorsichtig um die Ecke schau°

°mich schnell wieder zurückzieh°

°langsam hervorgekrochen komm°

Tschuldigt bitte, dass ich mal wieder mein Zeitlimit net eingehalten habe. Die Ausreden verkneif ich mir jetzt mal lieber... Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel länger werden, doch ich wollt euch nicht noch mehr warten lassen, also gibt's dann in der Story 8 Kapitel, naja und sowieso noch ne Fortsetzung°grins°

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet  
Spoiler zu OOTP, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 6/ 8  
Warning: R, Slash und ein wenig OOC  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins.

Wow, so viele Kommies! D A N K E S C H Ö N ! ! !

at **Mina Harker Wilhelmina M**: Ja ich hab früher (so bis vor nem halben Jahr noch) auch jeden für verrückt erklärt, wenn er Pairings wie Draco/Harry oder ähnliches mochte. Ich fand die ja soooo total unrealistisch und einfach nur krank. Hmm, na ja und jetzt....°breit grins°...... bin ich wohl selber krank, wuaaah

at **anni**: Wär ja nur zu schön, wenn die Technik Hingehen, Knutschen, Abhauen und Warten bis sich der andre auch in einen verknallt, immer so einfach funktionieren würde°schwelg° da wär so einiges leichter im Leben.....

At nochma **anni **und **the-memory-remains**: Thanks für eure Auskunft. Ich konnte leider nicht im 5. Buch nachschlagen, da ich es damals nur ausgeliehen hatte und ich merk mir net immer jedes detail.

at **Fenris**: Ach ich reiß dir doch nicht den Kopf ab, wenn du was an meiner Story kritisierst. Ich doch nicht! Kennst mich doch °die fäuste ball°

at **nevathiel** und at **babsel**: Ich dachte, die Stelle wäre gar nicht sooo schlimm zum Aufhören. Erschlagt mich nicht, nein °verzweifelt um hilfe winsel° hoffe ihr werdet jetzt erlöst und ich darf noch bissi weiterleben

At **moin**: hach danke für die Blumen°rot wird°

At **tinadragon**: danke danke, ich weiß gar nichts anzufangen mit so viel Lob J keine Angst, Happy End ist bei mir Pflicht, ich will doch nicht, dass sich wegen meiner Story treue Leser die Augen ausheulen. Ist schon schlimm genug, wenn ich das oft genug bei andren Stories machen muss....

Auch vielen Dank an Legobaustein, Stella, Ashumaniel und steffi für euren review °ne packung kekse austeil°

Und ebenfalls merci beaucoup an Neji, ItaliaHoney, Astyms-Wonder, Zandra, Uli87, louis vuitton, ju - san, ivine, Blue und Lillith, also denjenigen, die mir mal einen Kommi hinterlassen haben, den ich aber nicht beantwortet habe°noch mal ne runde kekse schmeiß°

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unmöglich! ?  
Chapter 6 - Slytherins sind gemein

/Scheiße!/  
So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte Harry ins Schloss. Im Treppenhaus angekommen, stieß er wutentbrannt mit einem Fuß gegen das stabile Geländer. Das hätte er besser nicht getan, mit genügend Menschenverstand in der Birne müsste man doch wissen, dass massives, über Jahrhunderte beständiges Holz bekanntlich nicht so schnell nachgab. Nur noch wütender über sich selbst und seine dummen Ideen hastete er, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Stockwerke hinauf. Der Schwarzhaarige legte all seine Wut, wie blöd er doch war, Draco einfach so zu küssen, seine Verzweiflung darüber, dass der Slytherin garantiert alles herumerzählen würde und seine Trauer, dass der Blonde ihn nicht mochte, in diesen Sprint. Nach Luft ringend erreichte er das Portrait der fetten Dame und erst jetzt bemerkte er diesen pochenden Schmerz, der sich unerlaubt in seinem rechten Fuß ausbreitete. Gleichgültig nuschelte Harry das Passwort und steuerte leicht humpelnd in seinen Schlafsaal.  
/Warum??? Du Idiot, warum hast du es getan ... ihn geküsst?/  
Noch immer konnte er die warmen und weichen Lippen von Draco auf seinen spüren.   
/Toller Plan, Dean! Vielleicht hat er ja bei dir geklappt, aber ich werde spätestens ab Morgen zum Gespött der ganzen Schule. Dieses Frettchen thront sicher genau in diesem Moment in einem gemütlichem Sessel im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum umringt von vielen eifrigen Zuhören und erzählt haarklein, wie der Goldjunge Harry Potter ihn geküsst hat, wobei er sich bestimmt nach jedem zweiten Wort angewidert über den Mund wischt. Morgen verliere ich auch meinen besten Kumpel, wenn Ron erfährt, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Das wird mit Abstand der schrecklichste Tag in meinem trostlosen Leben. Wie kann man auch nur so blöd sein, zu denken, der jahrelange Erzfeind würde auf einen stehen? So ein ausgebrühter Schwachsinn!/   
Mal wieder wurde es eine lange Nacht für den Verliebten, in der er überlegte, was wohl besser wäre, Snape solange zu provozieren, bis er Versuchskaninchen für alle missglückten Tränke spielen durfte oder sich gleich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen.   
Beim nächsten Frühstuck verhielt er sich genauso lahm wie am Tag zuvor, nur dass praktisch auf seiner Stirn die Worte '_Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!' _zu stehen schienen. Wegen des vernichtenden Blickes, den Harry Seamus zuwarf, als dieser überaus vorsichtig zu fragen versuchte, was den gestern noch passiert sei, rutschten gleich alle in seinem Umkreis um mehrere Zentimeter von ihm weg, um sich selbst vor einem sicher bald folgendem Wutausbruch zu bewahren.  
Niemand schenkte ihm weiterhin Beachtung. Hatte Draco es wirklich nicht ausgeplaudert? Aber wieso?  
Immer noch mit einem alles tötendem Blick betrat der Miesepeter den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass sich die Paare des vorherigen Tages wieder zusammengefunden hatten. Am liebsten wäre er schreiend davon gerannt, dennoch ließ er sich, nach kurzem Zögern, mit eisernen Miene neben Draco nieder.

/Der Tag hätte nicht besser anfangen können. Wie großartig, jetzt darf ich hier ne Doppelstunde neben dem da verbringen und warum hat der heut überhaupt zwei Hemdknöpfe offen? Die Haut scheint in den letzten 24 Stunden sogar noch strahlender geworden zu sein./ Schon bald wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Warum so schlechte Laune heute Potter? Du warst ja gestern ganz stürmisch."  
/Tief ein und ausatmen Harry! Er will dich nur ärgern./ Mit knirschenden Zähnen drohte er mit einer für seine momentane Gefühlslage einigermaßen ruhigen Stimme: "Wehe du erzählst jemandem davon!"  
"Paaaaansyyyyyyy..."  
Mit offenem Mund starrte er den Slytherin an, welcher verräterisch grinste. Der Blonde wollte doch wohl nicht wirklich erzählen, was gestern passiert war.  
Das Mädchen drehte sich sofort zu ihrem Dracoschatz um.  
„Jaaa?" Harry hielt den Atem an.

/Das ist dein Ende! Gleich werden alle wissen, dass du gestern deinen Erzfeind abgeknutscht hast. Lob wohl Harry!/  
Starr vor Schreck und innerlich brodelnd wegen der langsam wieder erwachenden Abneigung gegenüber Draco, saß der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Platz, unfähig etwas gegen sein Verderben zu unternehmen. Als sein Banknachbar zu einer Antwort ansetzte, kniff er panisch die Augen zusammen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wartete auf seine Demütigung.  
"Pansy, hol mir mal das Glas mit den Spinnenhirnen da!" Die angesprochene Person rannte freudig los, immer glücklich wenn sie ihrem Angebetetem einen Gefallen tun konnte.

/Was, warum lacht noch keiner?/ Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, doch alle verhielten sich wie immer. Ron und Hermine warfen sich gelegentlich schüchterne Blicke zu und Snape umrundete Nevilles Kessel, während er unverständliches murmelte und Neville immer weiter in sich zusammenzuckte. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass Draco es doch nicht ausgeplaudert hatte. Das erleichterte Ausatmen der Gryffindors war nicht zu überhören und der Blonde grinste ihm nur wissend ins Gesicht, angeheitert über die Tatsache, dass er seinem Banknachbarn gerade den Schock seines Lebens verpasst hatte. Harry wusste ja, dass Slytherins gemein waren, doch das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Allmählich wandelte sich die Zuneigung gegenüber Draco immer weiter in das genaue Gegenteil nämlich Abneigung um. Alle paar Minuten lehnte sich der selbsternannte BadBoy Hogwarts' genüsslich in seiner Lehne zurück und gab dem Schwarzhaarigem Arbeitsaufträge. Jedes Mal drehte sich dieser daraufhin zu ihm und funkelte ihn böse an, während in seinem Inneren ein erbitterter Zweikampf herrschte. Einerseits hätte er am liebsten dem Anderen in seine feucht-fröhliche Fresse [1] geschlagen, dafür wie er mit ihm umging, doch andererseits versuchte er verzweifelt nicht auf die makellose, anziehende und heute noch entblößtere Haut zu stieren.  
Zu Harrys Glück ging auch diese qualvolle Doppelstunde einmal zu Ende und beide Jungen brachten einen fertigen Trank zum Lehrerpult.  
/Wenigstens weiß er wie man richtig braut. Irgendetwas Gutes muss es ja haben, mit dem Frettchen zusammenzuarbeiten./  
Harry packte gerade neben Draco seine letzten Unterrichtsutensilien zusammen, als dieser sich gefährlich nahe zu ihm hinüber lehnte.  
"Bis heute Abend, Potter." flüsterte der Slytherin an sein Ohr, und verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne dem verdutzten Harry noch einmal sein patentiertes Slytheringrinsen zuzuwerfen.  
Beim Mittagessen war das strapazierte Gemüt von Harry wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, da er in seiner Freistunde etwas entspannen konnte. Wie gut es doch wahr, dass er Wahrsagen endlich abgewählt hatte. Hermine traute sich sogar so etwas wie eine Konversation mit ihm anzufangen, wobei sie allerdings nur flüsterte.  
"Weißt du, ich habe noch etwas über diesen Fluch recherchiert und sie haben es geschafft ihn zu brechen."  
Mit etwas, wenn auch immer noch wenig, Interesse schaute der Angesprochene auf.  
"Wie?"  
Hermine schluckte, so als wollte sie die Antwort eigentlich nicht preisgeben, flüsterte dann aber doch weiter.  
"Naja damals wusste die ganze Schülerschaft bescheid, also haben sie den beiden einen Liebestrank eingeflöst. Außerdem handelte es sich damals um einen Jungen und ein Mädchen."  
Enttäuscht blickte der Gryffindor wieder zur Tischplatte.  
/Wusste ichs doch, für Hermine sind Schwule auch nicht normal. Schließlich ist sie von Muggeln erzogen worden. Und ich will auch nicht, dass man Draco nen Liebestrank einflößen muss. Warum nenn ich dieses geschniegelte Arschloch da drüben immer noch beim Vornamen, das muss aufhören!/  
"Weißt du, dass Malfoy immer noch so oft wie möglich hier herüber schielt?"  
"Schön für ihn."   
"Und er guckt eher ... wie soll ich sagen? Er scheint in Gedanken versunken, nicht so voller Hass wie üblich."  
/Was? Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Der kann nie im Leben SO schauen. Sie will mich veräppeln./ Krampfhaft versuchte sich der Gryffindor einen passenden Kommentar aus den Fingern zu saugen, was sich als deutlich schwieriger herausstellte, da er innerlich noch so verblüfft über das angebliche Verhalten von Draco war. Am liebsten hätte er zu genau diesem hinübergeschaut, doch dann würde das Mädchen ja denken, dass ihn der Blonde auf irgendeine Weise interessieren würde, also verkniff er es sich doch lieber.

"Sagen wir, ich hab ihn gestern etwas geärgert."  
Dieser Satz war der erstbeste, der dem Gryffindor einfiel. Er versuchte seine innere Unsicherheit und sein Erstaunen über Dracos Blick mit einem gleichgültigem Unterton zu überspielen, doch bei dem Gedanken an ihren wenn auch eher einseitigen Kuss wurde ihm wieder ganz warm. Und Hermine wäre keine Granger, wenn sie das kurze Aufblitzen in den Augen ihres Gegenübers nicht bemerkt hätte.   
"Kann es vielleicht sein, dass eventuell doch ein Funken Hoffnung besteht, dass der Fluch gebrochen wird?"  
Erstaunt blickte der Gefragte auf und antwortete wütend: "Was?!? Nein ganz bestimmt nicht!"   
Warum musste sie ihn denn mit dem Fluch nerven? Er hatte ihn schon fast erfolgreich vergessen. Demonstrativ drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige genervt von seiner Klassenkameradin weg, um endlich in Ruhe Mittag essen zu können. Hermine achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, also konnte er einen klitzekleinen Blick auf einen gewissen Slytherin wagen. Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Draco schien wirklich in Gedanken versunken ihn anzuschauen und es erweckte den Anschein, als ob er durch den Schwarzhaarigen hindurchsah. Doch als der Blonde bemerkte, dass nun wiederum auch ein Augenpaar auf ihm lag, grinst er hämisch und angelte sich mit einer Hand eine Erdbeere, jedoch ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Langsam begann er, die Spitze der Frucht abzuknabbern, und grinste umso breiter, als er den halb geöffneten Mund von Harry bemerkte. Mit sicheren Bewegungen gab er noch etwas Sahne auf sein Obst und leckte diese nun genüsslich herunter, während er ohne Unterbrechung in ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen schaute.  
Harry, nun langsam wieder Herr seiner Sinne, sprang urplötzlich auf und rannte schnellstmöglich zum Gryffindorturm.   
/Was ist denn in ihn gefahren? Geht's ihm noch gut? Warum leckt er mitten in der großen Halle so genießerisch seine Erdbeere ab und warum sieht er dabei so verdammt sexy aus? Und vor allem, warum schaut er mich dabei die ganze Zeit an?/  
Im Laufe des Nachmittags verfestigte er seinen Entschluss, während des Abendessens die Strafarbeit zu erledigen, damit er bloß nicht diesem Blondschopf über den Weg laufen musste.   
Ein Mann, ein Wort. Harry erfüllte sein Soll im Schneeschippen für diesen Tag und kehrte ins Schloss zurück. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er sich so beeilt hatte. Das Abendessen war noch nicht beendet und so würde ihm garantiert niemand, besonders nicht ein gewisser Slytherin, über den Weg laufen. Er bückte sich, um die Schneeschuhe auszuziehen, als er einen Luftzug spürte und kurz darauf einen schlanken Finger unter seinem Kinn, der ihn langsam aber mit bestimmten Druck nach oben zog. Er wusste genau, wer hier vor ihm stand. Sein Bauch kribbelte in letzter Zeit nur bei einer Person so stark. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb traute er sich nicht, ihn anzuschauen, bis er ein Paar samtweicher, gut bekannter Lippen auf seinen spürte und vor Überraschung die Augen aufriss. Vor sich sah er Draco Malfoy, der seine Lider geschlossen hatte und ihn immer noch zärtlich küsste. Sein Verstand rief ihm zu, diesen Jungen, der ihn heute so geärgert hatte, von sich wegzustoßen, doch sein Körper weigerte sich, denn er konnte sich, schockiert wie er war, kaum noch bewegen. Die Gedanken des Gryffindors schienen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit unkontrolliert Achterbahn zu fahren und ab und zu schnappte er Wortfetzen wie _Draco_, _Traum_, _weich _und _wieso_ auf.

Wie aus Reflex erwiderte Harrys Körper den Kuss und hoffte, dass er diese zarten Lippen nie mehr missen müsste. Doch genau in diesem Moment zog sich der Blonde zurück und grinste sein typisches Malfoygrinsen.

"Warum?", war das Einzige, was der verwirrte Junge hervorbrachte.

"Warum ich dich geküsst habe?" Draco beendete die Frage von Harry und hob seine Hand, um eine der vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen aus dessen Gesicht zu streichen. Doch der Gryffindor, der nach und nach seinen Verstand wiederfand, kam ihm zuvor und stieß die Hand von sich weg. /Pahh was glaubt der eigentlich? Kommt an, küsst mich und denkt, damit wäre die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Hat er vergessen, was er sich heute für gemeine Dinge mit mir erlaubt hat?/ Zusätzlich lief er einen Schritt rückwärts, um etwas Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Mit verschränkten Armen und bitterer Stimme fragte er schließlich: "Ja auch, aber warum hast du mich heute so geärgert?"

"Hey ich bin ein Slytherin, da wird doch noch etwas Spaß erlaubt sein und du hast so süß ausgesehen, als ich in Snapes Unterricht nach Pansy gerufen hab und du dachtest, ich würde alles verraten oder auch als ich mittags ganz normal meinen Nachtisch verspeist hatte und du die Welt nicht mehr verstanden hast."

/Er findet mich süß????/ Harry glaubte in sich kleine Snitches explodieren zu spüren, so sehr freute er sich.

"Aber ... ich dachte, du ... du willst nichts von mir." Der Schwarzhaarige stammelte diesen Satz nur unverständlich, doch sein Gegenüber schien ihn verstanden zu haben, denn er legte erst seinen Kopf zu Seite, schüttelte diesen dann leicht in sich hineinschmunzelnd und schritt mit ruhigen Schritten auf den Gryffindor zu. Wieder hob er seinen Arm, um endlich eine rabenschwarze Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht streichen zu können. Dieses Mal wurde er nicht abgewehrt, sondern sein Kopf schien sich schon fast zu der Hand hinzuneigen. Zärtlich verkrallten sich seine Finger in den Wuschelhaaren und Draco machte einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er sich nur noch minimal nach vorn beugen brauchte und sie beide in einem weiteren Kuss versinken ließ. Harry hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen. Es fühlte sich schön an, als ob jedes einzelne Problem wie weggeschwemmt wär. Im nu war alles vergessen, was der Slytherin ihm jemals angetan hatte. Das, was er hier mit ihm tat, machte alle Beleidigungen und Demütigungen wieder gut. Leicht strich der Blonde mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich für ihn öffnen würden. Dieser zuckersüßen Bitte kam der Gryffindor augenblicklich nach und gab Draco die Möglichkeit, zögerlich in seinen Mund einzudringen. Beider Zungen umspielten sich anfangs noch schüchtern, doch nach und nach wurden sie sicherer und kämpften schon bald um die Dominanz. Was Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wurde abrupt von dem Slytherin beendet, der dem Anderen nur schwer atmend und grinsend in die Augen schaute. Eigentlich war es kein Grinsen, sondern vielmehr ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln, das er ihm schenkte. Es zeigte den wahren Draco ohne die Maske des Eisprinzen, als ob er nur auf diesen French Kiss als Bestätigung für Harrys Gefühle gewartet hatte und ihm nun sein verstecktes, eigentliches Ich zeigte.  
"Wie du ja nun siehst, liegst du da falsch."

/Was hatte ich ihn gerade gefragt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich war so ... abgelenkt./ Bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Minuten stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen des Gryffindors und verbreiterte das sowieso schon vorhandene Lächeln.

„Achja, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, ... Dray..." Der Slytherin lächelte wieder, als Zeichen dafür, dass er seinen neu erfundenen Spitznamen wohl ganz gut fand und bedeutete ihm dann mit einem leichten Nicken und großen Augen, dass er weiterreden sollte.

"... also wenn das die Art ist, wie du täglich dein Mittagessen zu dir nimmst, dann setz ich mich nie wieder mit dem Rücken zu dir."  
"Wenn ich dir was sagen darf, du saßt schon seit bestimmt nem Jahr nicht mehr mit dem Rücken zu mir." Draco hatte nun seine Hand aus Harrys Haaren befreit spielte mit einzelnen Strähnchen in seinen Fingern umher.   
"Aber wohl eher um mich darüber kaputt zu lachen, wenn dir mal was peinliches passiert oder so. Jetzt lass uns aber lieber rausgehen, damit du deinen Teil der Arbeit noch heute erledigen kannst."  
Wie gesagt, so getan, fröhlich stapften die beiden Frisch-Verliebten hinaus in den Schnee, nicht ohne sich noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zuhauchen.

1 - Lieben wir nicht alle Michael Mittermeier? Wer ihn nicht kennt, sollte sich unbedingt ein Hörspiel von ihm anschaffen, oder noch besser: ne Dvd, da er einfach so ein genialer Komiker ist °ihn vergötter°


	7. Deal

SORRY, dass es so endlos lange gedauert hat, bis ich es geschafft hab, meinen faulen Hintern vor die Tastatur zu kriegen. Ich war in den Ferien nicht wirklich viel zu hause und hatte jetzt schon wieder 4 Wochen Schule. Die Lehrer denken wohl, sie müssen, die 6 Wochen Hausaufgabenfrei wieder ausgleichen _ätz_

Außerdem muss ich noch los werden, dass ich am 4.9.04 nach London flieg und dort bis Weihnachten zur Schule gehe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann überhaupt Zeit hab, mich an den Rechner zu setzen. Das vorerst letzte Kapitel ist sogar schon fertig, kommt also demnächst. VERSPROCHEN!!! Ich warte nur noch auf meine tolle, süße, einmalige, wundervolle beta. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb mein Schatz _knuddel_ Die Fortsetzung kommt vielleicht erst im Januar.....wer weiß.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet  
spielt im 5. Schuljahr, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Chapter: 7/ 8  
Warning: R, Slash  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins. blabla

An all meine hoch verehrten Kommischreiber: ICH HAB EUCH JA ALLE SOOOO LIEB! _knuddel_

An Altron: Ja das wär auch ne Idee, Ron die Sache ´schonend´ beizubringen _g_ Ich find es immer besonders aufregend, wenn ihre Freunde von ihren sexuellen Vorlieben erfahren _höh_ Hab mir da schon was überlegt und das kommt im nächsten Chappi _wuff_

An Kaktus: Dein Lieblingschap, ich fühl mich ja soo geschmeichelt _rot werd_ Jaja, wer Mittermeier nicht kennt, hat echt was verpasst!!! _indirekt n Aufruf an alle Nicht-Wissenden start_

An Leony: Naja irgendwann wird die ganze Schule über sie bescheid wissen, aber das kommt erst in der Fortsetzung.

An Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Auch noch mal ein gewaltiges SORRY an dich, dass ich so schneckenlahm weitergeschrieben hab. Abers nächste/letzte Kapitel dieser Story dauert garantiert nicht so lange. Ist ja eigentlich schon fertig.

An Moin: Ich weiß ich bin böse, dass ich euch hab so lange warten lassen. Mein Mitgefühl hast du 100%ig.

An Vickysnape: Danke., danke, danke! Ich find es so klasse, dass es Leute gibt, die den Quatsch, den mein verkorkstes Hirn ausgebrütet hat, lustig finden. Danke! Kann es sich, dass ich mich wiederhole? :)

* * *

Unmöglich! ?

Chapter 7 - Deal

Als beide Jungen an dem mittlerweile gut bekannten Platz vor McGonnagals Klassenzimmer ankamen, ließ sich Harry grinsend an der Hauswand nieder und wartete darauf, dass der Blonde seine Arbeit beginnen würde. Doch nichts da. Dieser lehnte lässig mit einer Hand am Spaten und fixierte den Gryffindor.

"Willst du mir jetzt zuschauen, wie ich schuffte, während du da gemütlich an der Mauer hockst?"

"Ähm ja. Was dagegen?" Harry verschränkte die Arme. Mit einem verräterischem Glitzern in den Augen schaute er den Anderen an. /No Chance Dray. Ich krümm heut keinen Finger mehr./

"Ähm ja." Draco machte den Gryffindor gekonnt nach. Anscheinend wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Schließlich hatte er den zweiten Spaten nicht umsonst den weiten Weg hierher geschleift. "Ich find es unfair, wenn du dir nur den Hintern abfrierst, während ich hier schuffte UND mir den Hintern abfriere."

Harry rollte innerlich mit den Augen, so leicht ließ er sich nicht unterbuttern.

"Ach keine Sorge Draco, ich erkälte mich schon nicht. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dir überhaupt Gesellschaft leiste. Ich könnte jetzt im Warmen sein, hab ja meinen Teil für heute schon erfüllt, trotzdem bin ich so überaus herzensgütig und bleib bei dir."

/Ha, jetzt hab ich ihn. Da kann er nichts kontern./

Aber Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn ihm nicht doch etwas einfallen würde.

"Wie schafft es ein so Herzensgütiger sich zurück zuhalten und nichts zu tun, wenn andere arbeiten? Das muss doch die reinste Qual für einen hilfsbereiten Gryffindor sein."

/Ich bin doch nicht von ungefähr halb Slytherin./

"Natürlich..." Die Ironie war nicht zu überhören. "...es ist die grausamste Folter, mich hier auszuruhen." Fies grinsend und etwas leiser fügte er an: "Außerdem könnte ich mich an den Anblick, dich schwitzen zu sehen, gut gewöhnen."

Draco errötete und drehte sich schmollend, darüber dass er alleine arbeiten durfte, zur Seite. Der Schwarzhaarige Junge lief auf den anderen zu und legte diesem seine Hand auf die Wange. Er wollte den Slytherin nicht noch mehr verärgern. Wenn er schon so faul war und nicht mit arbeitete, dann konnte er wenigstens versuchen den anderen etwas zu besänftigen, denn er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er diesen Spaten heute sicher nicht mehr in die Hand nehmen würde. Langsam lehnte er sich vor und hauchte dem Blonden einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Kuss von Harry ausging. Er traute er sich nicht weiterzugehen. Sein Herz raste wie wild, er hatte wirklich wieder Draco Malfoy, erklärten Todfeind, geküsst und dieser hatte ihn nicht abgewehrt. Harry glaubte im Paradis zu schweben. Er blickte sein Gegenüber ausgiebig an. Da waren sie wieder diese hellblauen Augen mit den kleinen weißen und schwarzen Pünktchen. Mit ihnen hatte alles angefangen. Wenn Harry ihm damals nicht in die Augen geschaut hätte, sondern vielleicht auf die Lippen, hätte er dann jemals erkannt, was für ein toller Kerl der Slytherin doch war? Das soll nicht heißen, dass diese Lippen nicht auch atemberaubend sein konnten. Nein im Gegenteil sie waren sinnlich und leicht geschwungen, weich und einfach perfekt, doch das bemerkte Harry erst jetzt. Er wusste, allein die Küsse waren es wert, all die Macken von seinem neuen Lieblingsslytherin auf sich zu nehmen.

"Hey Erde an Faulpelz" Grinsend wedelte der Blonde mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht und blitzartig verschwant der verliebt-verträumte Ausdruck von diesem. "Du kannst jetzt wieder in den billigen Zuschauerreihen Platz nehmen und mich von dort aus weiter anschmachten, während ich ganz allein meine schwere Arbeit verrichte."

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte erst protestieren, wie der andere mit ihm sprach, doch dann dämmerte ihm, dass Draco gerade aufgegeben hatte, ihn zu überreden. Also entschied er sich doch lieber ruhig zu bleiben.

"Na los geh schon, ich wiederhol mich ungern."

Wieder wollte Harry protestieren, doch tat dann wie ihm gehießen. Er beobachtete den Schönling Hogwarts, der niedergeschmettert noch die Größe der zu schippenden Fläche betrachtete und anfing sich mit mehr oder weniger Elan auf sie zu stürzen. Den Kopf lehnte er an die Wand, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal kräftig aus. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Hatte Draco Malfoy, Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte, ihn wirklich geküsst und das nicht nur einmal? Hatte er auch dieselben Gefühle für Harry wie der Gryffindor für ihn? War das alles vielleicht einfach nur ein Traum? Schüchtern öffnete der Junge wieder seine Augen mit der Angst, es wäre früher Morgen und er würde in seinem Bett liegen. Doch es schien wahr zu sein. Er saß immer noch an einer kalten Steinmauer und wenige Meter entfernt, hantierte ein gewisser gutaussehender Junge mit einem Spaten herum. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Der andere drehte sich zu ihm und schickte ihm ein verschmitzes Deine-Faulheit-wirst-du-schon-noch-büßen-Grinsen und stach sein Arbeitsgerät wieder in den Boden. Ursprünglich hatte er sich ja nur in sein Aussehen verknallt, aber auch die Tatsache, diese fiese und hinterlistige Art gezähmt zu haben, machte ihn irgendwie an. Wie hatte er ihn doch früher für diese Gemeinheiten gehasst, wie er immer mit seinen beiden Gorillas durch die Gänge stolziert ist und zu allem sein Sprüchlein aufgesagt hat.

/Apropos Crabbe und Goyle.../

"Draco?"

"Jaaaaa?" Der Slytherin schaute hoffnungsvoll auf. /Glaubt er, dass ich Mitleid kriege und ihm helfe? Sehr witzig./

"Sag ma. Wo hast du denn in letzter Zeit deine beiden Gorillas gelassen?"

"Ohh, die..." Die Enttäuschung in Dracos Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Die sind mir zu blöd geworden. Ich habs endlich geschafft sie loszuwerden und mir echte Freunde gesucht." Er war sichtlich genervt, dass er schuftete und andere Leute nicht. Leise murmelte er noch. "Du wirst dein Gefolge wahrscheinlich nie los sein."

Das hatte der Gryffindor aber sehr wohl gehört, grummelte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Der Blonde warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, was Harry nur noch mehr verärgerte. /Seine Kusshand soll er sich sonst wo hinstrecken. Jetzt geht es wohl nach dem Motto Wenn Harry schon nicht arbeitet, soll er wenigstens schmollen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee sich ausgerechnet Malfoy anzulachen./

Anscheinend war Draco heute gut gelaunt und gab nach mehreren Minuten des Stillschweigens klein bei. Malfoy-Stolz hin oder her, er lief auf den anderen Jungen zu und kniete sich vor ihn hin, doch Harry wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Okay ich werd mich bemühen, das Schlammblut und das Wiesel nicht mehr ganz so doll zu ärgern."

"Nenn sie nicht so!"

Die Miene des Slytherins verfinsterte sich. Er stand auf und fauchte Harry von oben herab an: "Mensch ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich sie in Ruhe lasse, musst du jetzt noch weiter auf mir rumhacken?"

Demonstrativ widmete sich der Blonde wieder seiner Arbeit und ließ einen schmollenden Gryffindor links liegen. /Pah der ändert sich wohl nie. Das wird nie was mit uns./ Sein wütender Blick wanderte zu dem Blonden. /Er ist vielleicht ein Arschloch, aber ein gutaussehendes./ Er seufzte. Da meldete sich wieder sein Gewissen. /Harry du Blödmann, jetzt mach doch nicht gleich alles wieder kaputt, wenn es noch nicht mal richtig angefangen hat! Du bist an der Reihe nachzugeben. Woher willst du wissen, ob es mit euch nicht funktioniert, wenn du es nicht einmal richtig probierst?/ Zum wiederholten Mal heute erhob sich der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren von diesem Platz und lief auf den anderen zu.

"Ja okay. Danke, dass du versuchst mit den Beleidigungen meinen Freunden gegenüber aufzuhören, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn du sie weiterhin so nennst."

Draco schaute Harry tief in die Augen, welcher auf einmal an seinen Handschuhen fasziniert zu sein schien.

"Okay ich werd mich bemühen, aber wenn sie mich dumm anquatschen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Ein Paar blau-weiß-schwarzer Augen drehte sich langsam einem Grünen zu. /Das bringt auch nichts, Ron wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Sprüche zu klopfen. Also gibt's weiterhin Streit./ Er grummelte und wollte gerade kontern, als sich der Besitzer der blauen Augen nach vorn beugte, um den anderen ganz sanft zu küssen. Überrumpelt spaltete Harry seine Lippen und vertagte gedanklich das Problem mit Ron auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Das schaffte er gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor die Spitze von Dracos Zunge seine eigene nur für Millisekunden berührte und in seinem Bauch ein Feuerwerk auslöste. /Hmm, so kann ich ihm gar nicht mehr böse sein. Hmmmm!/ Harry konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er spürte förmlich wie Draco triumphierend gegen seinen Mund lächelte. /Verdammt, er weiß, wie man mich besänftigen kann. Das ist aber auch zu gut./ Keuchend und in Dracos Fall grinsend lösten sie sich voneinander.

"Was grinst du so?"

"Harry, ich hab ne Idee." Der Gryffindor zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. /Was kommt denn jetzt?/

"Würdest du mir beim Schneeschippen helfen, wenn du dafür einen Kuss bekommst?"

"Was? Einen Kuss?"

"Oder auch zwei." Draco blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Doch Harry ließ erst einmal seinen Blick über den noch wegzuschaufelnden Schnee gleiten. /So viel für zwei Küsse?/ Entschlossen blickte er den Blonden an.

"Nö." Er grinste über den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck von Draco. /Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Denkt er echt, dass zwei Küsse so viel wert sind? Ja er küsst fantastisch, aber das werden sicher nicht die letzten von ihm in meinem Leben sein./

"Na dann eben, hmm... eine Massage?"

/Das klingt schon besser./

"Vielleicht. Wann und wo?" war Harrys knappe Antwort, doch der Blonde grinste siegreich.

"Freitag nach der Strafarbeit, da müssen wir nicht noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben erledigen und wo, hmm.... da lass ich mir noch etwas einfallen."

"Na gut. Deal." Der Gryffindor reichte zur Absiegelung seine Hand. Draco schlug bereitwillig ein und drückte Harry breit grinsend den Spaten in die andere Hand.

Wie zu erwarten wurden sie viel schneller ´Herr der Schneemassen´, da sie erstens zu zweit arbeiteten und zweitens nicht mehr so viel Zeit verschwendeten, in der sie früher peinlich genau darauf geachtet hatten, dass ihre Popöchen nicht aneinander hauen. Harry durchfuhr jedes Mal ein angenehmes Kribbeln, wenn sich ihre Hinterteile berührten. Manchmal half er seinem Glück auch etwas nach, denn wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass der Blonde sich bückte, tat er es ihm gleich und ... Bums ... da war es wieder, das Kribbeln.

Als Harry mit der Arbeit fertig war, drehte er sich um und sah, dass sein Drache auch nur noch wenige Spatenstiche vor sich hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ihm bei diesen auch noch helfen, jedoch blieben seine Augen wie magnetisch an dem anderen kleben. Draco war ohne Zweifel gutaussehend. Da würden sicher viele Mädels neidisch auf ihn , dass ausgerechnet er sich den Schwarm von Hogwarts gekrallt hat. Aber wollte er es wirklich die gesamte Schülerschaft wissen lassen, dass er schwul war und auch noch was mit einem Junior-Todesser hat?

"Wie wollen wir uns jetzt außerhalb der Strafarbeit verhalten?"

Der Blonde ließ den Spaten ruhen, starrte aber dennoch auf den Boden. Er mochte wohl Beziehungsgerede nicht besonders.

"Ich würd sagen, wir verhalten uns wie immer." Sein ernstes Gesicht lockerte sich etwas auf und er schaute den Gryffindor verräterisch an. "aber vielleicht werd ich dich nicht mehr ganz so doll ärgern."

/Er steht nicht zu mir. Ich bin ihm peinlich./

Als Harry nichts erwiderte, fragte er leise hinterher, "Okay?"

/Ach was, er denkt doch genau wie ich: erst mal vorsichtig herantasten und schauen, ob es überhaupt was mit uns wird. Man muss ja nicht gleich überall rumposaunen, dass man auf männliche Todfeinde steht./

"Traust dich wohl nicht zu outen, Dray?"

Der in seinem Stolz angekratzte Malfoy stemmte selbstbewusst seine Hände in die Hüfte.

"Natürlich trau ich mich, was für eine Frage! ... Obwohl..." Er schaute wieder beschämt zur Seite. Es kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein Slytherin etwas gesteht. "... nein eigentlich trau ich mich nicht. Wegen meinem Vater. Wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich was mit nem Jungen habe und dann auch noch mit dem Goldjungen, der Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, nein ... gar nicht dran denken...

Aber lass uns nicht weiter mit dem Gedanken an meinen Erzeuger die Zeit verschwenden."

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch ausgiebig voneinander, bevor jeder allein zu seinem Haus zurückkehrte.

Bettfertig und mit breitem Grinsen ließ sich Harry in seine flauschigen Kissen fallen, wobei er die verwunderten Blicke seiner Hausgenossen übersah. /Oh bei Merlin. Ich glaubs immer noch nicht. Ist das alles heute wirklich passiert?/ Wie schon öfter in letzter Zeit zwickte er sich in den Arm, um danach mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht festzustellen, dass alles pure Realität war. /Mein erster Kuss und dann auch noch mit Draco Malfoy. Ha! Wenn ich das mal irgendjemandem erzähle, die werden alle der Reihe nach wie Dominosteine in Ohnmacht fallen. Wer hätte das je gedacht, dass ich mal was mit meinem größten Rivalen anfange? Vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich eher die Person abgeknutscht, die Draco den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt hätte. Ich werd Ron und Herm nicht einweihen. Erst mal schauen, ob Ron wirklich so sehr was gegen Schwule hat und dann so ganz gemächlich immer mehr durchsickern lassen. Ja das ist gut./ Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um seine Vorhänge zuzuziehen, als er sah, wie Dean sich in Seamus´ Bett schlich. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Geräusche, die er abends immer gehört hatte, kamen von den beiden, wenn sie sich nachts heimlich besuchten. /Die beiden habens gut, die können sich täglich besuchen. Hoffentlich sind sie nicht zu laut./ Vorsichtshalber presste er sein Kopfkissen über die Ohren und ließ seine Gedanken wieder Karussell fahren. Langsam hob er das Kissen wieder - wer konnte denn auch in so einer Position einschlafen - als sich der Geräuschpegel zu seinem Erstaunen nicht verändert hatte. /Die haben sich den ganzen Tag nicht berühren dürfen und dann sind sie jetzt so still? Ich könnte das nicht, wenn ich Draco so lange nur sehen, aber nicht küssen dürfte. Die beiden sind doch schon länger zusammen, die werden nicht nur Händchen halten. Oje, wenn ich und Dray... wir müssen irgendwann miteinander schlafen, um diesen doofen Fluch zu brechen und das möglichst bald sonst schipp ich in einem Jahr noch Schnee./ Ziemlich verunsichert stellte sich Harry vor, wie es wohl sein müsste mit einem Jungen ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte ja nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es etwas anders abläuft als bei Heteros und bekam es mehr und mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Schlussendlich fasste er den Entschluss, Draco nichts von dem Fluch zu erzählen, da dieser sonst sicher denken würde, dass der Gryffindor nichts für ihn empfindet, was ja nun überhaupt nicht der Fall war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unsanft von dem vielen Geplappere von Dean geweckt.

"Willkommen unter den Lebenden Harry. Aufstehen ein neuer Tag wartet auf dich. Es gibt wieder viel zu erleben, zu lernen und Slytherins zu ärgern." Er ruderte energisch mit seinen Armen und ließ sich dann auf Harrys Bett nieder. "Das willst du doch wohl nicht verpassen oder?"

/Spinner, die letzte Nacht war wohl ein voller Erfolg. Und Slytherins? Draco!/ Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Eisprinzen musste er unweigerlich lächeln, woraufhin sein Gegenüber eine gespielt besorgte Miene aufsetzte.

"Har´, bist du krank? Ein Morgenmuffel wie du, lacht um diese Zeit nicht. Nie!" Dabei lehnte er sich nah über ihn und musterte ihn nach möglichen Krankheitssymptomen.

"Darf man nicht mal nen Grund haben sich auf den kommenden Tag zu freuen?" Seine Augen fixierten die eines grinsendem Deans.

"Wenn ich den Grund erfahre, Harry Süßer" Auch er brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab, sondern näherte sich dem ebenfalls grinsendem Harry sogar noch ein Stückchen.

"Aber nicht hier, Sweety." Kurz bevor sich ihre Nasen berührten, brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus und Dean brachte zwischen den vielen Glucksern gerade noch ein "Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Kumpel." heraus. Klopfte ihm noch unsanft auf die Schulter und verschwand im Bad. Ron, der die Szene aufmerksam betrachtet hatte, schenkte seinem besten Freund, welcher sich immer noch auf seinem Bett herumwälzte vor Lachattacken, nur viele misstrauische Blicke.

Bald betraten Dean und Seamus mit einem gewissen gutgelauntem Gryffindor im Schlepptau die Große Halle. Sie hatten extra Druck gemacht, damit sich Harry heute besonders beeilte und sie schnell alle Neuigkeiten, die zur der ungewöhnlich guten Laune Harrys führten, als erste erfahren würden. Am Frühstückstisch redete dieser auch gleich los.

"Ich hab doch gestern meine Strafarbeit während des Abendessens erledigt, damit ich Malfoy nicht begegnen muss. Jedenfalls hat ER mich danach abgefangen und naja so hat es dann etwas länger gedauert, bis ich nach Gryffindor zurückgekehrt bin."

"Also ein anderes Haus.", kombinierte Seamus haarscharf.

"Ja, aber spart euch eure Bemühungen! Ich werde NICHT verraten, aus welchem Haus er ist." Das Pärchen machte betrübte Gesichter und Dean murmelte: "Das schränkt den Kreis der Verdächtigen nicht gerade ein."Mit großen Augen löcherte er weiter, "Kannst du uns Tipps geben? Wie sieht er aus? Welcher Jahrgang ist er?"

Harry grinste, aber musste aufpassen, nicht zu viel zu verraten. Mit einem träumerischem Gesichtsausdruck begann er zu erzählen.

"Ich würd ihn jetzt einfach mal zu einem der coolsten Typen der Schule zählen. Er ist groß, hat helle Haare, ist etwas älter als ich, sehr gut gebaut und ein hervorragender Küsser."

Dean pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, während Harrys Augen immer wieder zum Slytherintisch schweiften und dort an einem gerade hochgelobten Jungen kleben blieben. Ab und an trafen sich ihre Blicke für Millisekunden. Kurz darauf wandten sich beide wieder ihren Tischnachbarn zu, denn niemand sollte Verdacht schöpfen.

Gerade noch bekam er mit, wie Dean seine Hand unter den Tisch wandern ließ und Seamus ihn danach peinlich anlächelte, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel, was er das Pärchen noch Fragen wollte.

"Ach sagt mal, welchen Lautloszauber benutzt ihr denn, wenn ihr euch nachts heimlich besucht?"

Dean verschluckte sich fast an seinem Brötchen und beide schauten ihn danach geschockt an. Seamus fand zu erst die Fähigkeit des Sprechens wieder.

"Er heißt Maximum Decrescendum-Zauber und ich kann ihn dir nachher zeigen, wenn du willst. Vielleicht brauchst du ihn ja bald."

Nun war es an Harry verdutzt dreinzuschauen.

"Ron kommt."Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu einem Rothaarigem, der auf sie zu lief.

"Aber du hältst uns doch auf dem Laufendem ja?"flüsterte Dean noch schnell und Harry konnte nur noch nicken.

"Morgen Ron."Sangen die drei Jungen im Chor.

"Euch auch allen guten Morgen. Na besprecht ihr wieder Geheimnisse?"

Alle blieben still und schauten ertappt auf ihre Teller.

"Das war ein Scherz Jungs."Versuchte Ron die Stimmung wieder aufzumuntern. /Eigentlich kann ich mich echt glücklich schätzen sonen guten Kumpel zu haben, der es akzeptiert, dass ich ihm nicht alles erzähle./

Harry ergriff das Wort.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja."Harry hob den Kopf wieder und erkannte, dass sein bester Kumpel darüber sichtlich enttäuscht war. „Da fällt mir was ein. Seamus, Dean, wie wärs mit nem Deal? Wenn ich euch mein Geheimnis verrate, müsst ihr euer Geheimnis dem ganzen Schlafraum und Hermine erzählen, da sie sicherlich bald öfter bei uns übernachten wird, oder Ron?"Er stubste seinem Kumpel in die Seite, welcher aber weniger erfreut zu sein schien und sich zu einem halbherzigem Lächeln zwang.

"Nein das bezweifle ich. Wir haben uns noch nicht einmal mit Zunge geküsst."Er lachte hohl auf und fixierte einen Punkt in der Ferne. „Da wird es wohl noch ein kleines Weilchen dauern, bis sie mal bei mir übernachtet."

"Ach Ron. Schau mal, Harry, Seamus und ich haben alle gar keine Freundin. Du kannst doch glücklich sein."

Dean handelte sich sogleich einen bösen Blick von beiden Jungen ein.

"Ihr habt ja recht. Was ist jetzt mit eurem Deal, dann werde ich auch endlich mal in eine der vielen Heimlichtuereien hier eingeweiht."

Der Rothaarige quälte sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. Seamus und Dean verständigten sich durch Augenkontakt und stimmten der Abmachung zu.

Nach einer einschläfernden Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde trottete das berühmte Gryffindortrio zu VGDDK, als hinter einer Ecke ein Fuß hervorgeschnellt kam und Harry zu Boden stürzen ließ. Kurz drauf erschienen Draco und Blaise auf der Bildfläche.

"Hey Potter, dir ist da was runtergefallen."Der Blonde deutete auf das Buch, das neben den Gryffindor lag. „Hast wohl zittrige Hände bekommen, weil du mich gesehen hast, hm?"

Der Gefallene würdigte ihm nur eines abstoßenden Blickes. All seine Selbstbeherrschung war jetzt gefragt, damit er den anderen nicht gleich zu sich auf den Boden riss.

"Kannst es wohl gar nicht mehr erwarten bis heute Abend. Ist ja auch verständlich bei meinem Aussehen und meinem Charme. Wer möchte da nicht gern seine Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte nur hohl auf, er war wirklich sprachlos. Wie war das? Er wollte ihn nicht mehr ganz so doll ärgern? Das sah aber gerade etwas anders aus. Das war pure Qual. Sein Schwarm stand vor ihm zum Greifen nahe, doch er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Statt seiner ergriff sein bester Kumpel das Wort.

"Pah, wer will denn schon freiwillig seine Zeit mit DIR verbringen?"

Draco hob elegant seine Augenbraue, wand aber den Blick von dem auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen nicht ab.

"Also mir fallen da schon so einige ein."Harry schluckte und stand langsam auf. /Draco hat Ron gar nicht mal angeschaut. Na wenigstens hält er diesen Teil seiner Versprechungen./

"Ich hoffe doch Narbengesicht, du kommst heute wieder zur richtigen Zeit, es war gestern sehr langweilig ohne dich, da du ja aus unerfindlichen Gründen deine Arbeit vorgeschoben hattest."

"Keine Sorge, die Chance den eingebildetsten Jungen der Schule sch... /schwitzen, nein nicht schwitzen!!!/ ... schufften zu sehen, lass ich mir nicht noch einmal entgehen."

"Harry lass uns gehen. Malfoy ist nicht mehr normal."Ron gab seinem Kumpel noch eines der Bücher, die auf dem Boden lagen und zog ihn mit sich.

Nach wenigen Metern hörten sie den Slytherin noch sagen, "Nein, das bin ich wirklich nicht mehr."

/Er soll verdammt noch mal diese Anspielungen lassen. Hermine ist nicht umsonst die schlaueste der Schule./

Wütend blickte er sich nach Draco um, welcher noch immer an seinem Platz stand. Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch der Blonde erwiderte diesen mit einem Augenzwinkern. Der Gryffindor schmolz praktisch dahin. Wer konnte denn jetzt noch sauer sein?

Sie setzten ihren Weg zu VGDDK fort, während Ron seine Schimpftirade über Malfoy abhielt und Harry sich mehr und mehr unwohl fühlte unter den skeptischen Blicken Hermines. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie eins und eins zusammengezählt hat? Die Anspielungen des Slytherins waren aber auch zu deutlich gewesen und Harrys plötzliches erleichtertes Lächeln ließ sie noch mehr stutzen. Egal wie doll sich der junge Gryffindor auch beherrschte, dieses Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er war wohl einfach überglücklich, dass sein neuer Hausdrache ihm heimlich zuzwinkerte und den gestrigen Abend nicht vergessen hatte.

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde bat Professor Lupin Harry noch, kurz dazubleiben. Dieser hatte nur die Stirn gerunzelt, lief dann aber gelangweilt zum Lehrertisch. Er mochte den Mann sehr gerne, aber manchmal nervte er ihn mit seiner überschwänglichen Sorge.

"Hast du irgendwelche Probleme Harry?"

"Nein, Professor."

"Ich weiß doch, du hast irgendetwas. In letzter Zeit benimmst du dich nicht wie du selbst. Erst bist du total mies gelaunt, danach nicht ansprechbar, zwischendurch noch schlechter drauf und heute trägst du plötzlich ein Dauergrinsen mit dir herum - oder hattest es jedenfalls in meinem Unterricht nicht ablegen können."

"Darf man denn nicht einmal glücklich sein?"meinte der Teenager barsch.

"Harry, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst und ich werde so gut es geht, versuchen dir zu helfen."

Hoffnungsvoll blickte der Lehrer in seine Augen. Für den Jungen aber gab es nichts zu überlegen. Sein süßes Geheimnis würde er nicht preisgeben. Nachdem er sich genervt für das Angebot bedankt hatte, marschierte er augenverdrehend aus dem Raum.

Irgendwo tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein freute es sich, dass es jemanden gab, der sich Sorgen um ihn zumachen schien, doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Er wartete vielmehr nur noch darauf, dass sein Tag bald rumgehen würde und es wieder Zeit für die Strafarbeit und somit für Draco war.

An diesem Abend kehrte Harry nach der Strafarbeit mit Draco etwas später als gewöhnlich in den Schlafsaal zurück. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Verliebte grundsätzlich, für ALLES doppelt so lange brauchten. Sie hatten zwischendurch öfter die Spaten einfach beiseite geschmissen und lange Erkundungstouren in der Mundhöhle des jeweils anderen unternommen. Natürlich hatten sie auch über dies und das geredet und konnten sich am Ende kaum von einander trennen.

Geradewegs lief der Gryffindor unter die Dusche. Ihm war doch trotz des vielen Schnees ziemlich heiß geworden. Seinen Körper seifte er ausgiebig mit Pfirsich-Shampoo ein und erinnerte sich daran, dass er morgen um diese Zeit eine schöne Massage von seinem Slytherin bekommen würde.

Verträumt drein schauend, kehrte er an sein Bett zurück und warf noch einen bösen Seitenblick zu Dean, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit verdächtig angrinste. Dass der Junge zweideutige Spekulationen anstellte, was Harry wohl in den letzten Stunden so alles getrieben hatte, dessen war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher. /Warum hab ich es Dean überhaupt erzählt? Wenn er mich weiterhin immer so blöd angrinst, denkt bald jeder, wir haben etwas miteinander. Ron beobachtet mich in letzter Zeit auch immer skeptischer./

Der nächste Tag schleppte sich elendig langsam an Harry vorüber. Er hätte schwören können, dass weit oben auf einer Wolke ein böswilliger Mann saß, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte und ab und zu die Zeit anhielt. Irgendwann wurde auch er erlöst und konnte endlich zur Strafarbeit und somit zu Draco. Der Gryffindor hastete die Treppen hinunter, verfiel schon beinah ins Rennen. Es gab sicher noch nie einen Schüler, der sich so auf eine Strafe gefreut hatte. Das wäre glatt einen Eintrag in ´Hogwarts - A History´ wert.

Am Eingangstor angekommen, wartete sein Blondschopf schon mit einer nicht jugendfreien Begrüßung auf ihn. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich auf die riesigen Schneeschuhe und versuchten sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Dieses Unterfangen erschwerte sich, als Draco seine Arme noch fester um Harrys Bauch schloss, um sich von hinten ganz nah an ihn zu drücken. Dem Jungen stieg sofort pure Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als sein Freund auch noch an seinem Ohrläppchen herumknabberte und ihm somit warme Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Freust du dich schon auf meine Massage nachher?"

Er war nur im Stande zu Nicken, denn er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich sein Blut aus dem Gehirn verabschiedete und in tiefere Regionen glitt.  
"Dann bekommst du von mir deine gerechte Belohnung."

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte einen zärtlichen Biss in sein Ohrläppchen, der ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und war sich sicher, dass auf dem hübschen Gesicht seines Freundes gerade ein breites Lächeln klebte.

Wie sie es nun doch geschafft hatten, sich durchzuringen, mit der Arbeit anzufangen, wusste Harry nicht mehr. Kurz vorm Ende flüsterte ihm wieder die rauchige Männerstimme ins Ohr.

"Ich geh schon mal alles vorbereiten. Du kommst in fünf Minuten ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Ich hol dich dort ab. Das Passwort lautet ´Badespaß´."

Wegen Harrys hochgezogener Augenbraue fügte er noch an, "Jaja ich weiß, schreckliches Wort, aber war nicht meine Idee."

Der Slytherin gab ihm nicht mal die Möglichkeit zu antworten, sondern versiegelte sofort Harrys Lippen mit seinen und ließ sie beide in einem atemberaubenden Kuss versinken. Wieder spürte der Junge sein Blut auf Wanderschaft gen Süden ziehen und stöhnte in Draco´s Mund. Wenn es nach dem Schwarzhaarigem gegangen wär, hätte dieses Zungenspiel ewig dauern können, doch der Slytherin brach für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell ab. Der Blonde wollte wohl sicherstellen, dass Harry nun Lust auf mehr bekam und er auch ja ins Vertrauensschülerbad folgen würde. Als ob er jemals auch nur eine Sekunde damit verschwendet hätte, nachzudenken, ob er wirklich eine Massage vom ´Sexiest Boy Alive´ ablehnen sollte?

Nach wenigen Minuten tat der Junge-der-lebt, wie ihm gehießen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. /Warmes Wasser wäre jetzt genau das Richtige nach dem vielem Schnee. Aber was mach ich, wenn Draco mich abholen will? Dann sieht er mich ja nackt! Okay, die Idee mit dem baden, kann ich streichen./ Gedankenversunken öffnete er die Tür, doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn in seiner Bewegen erstarren.

* * *

Kommies, Morddrohungen und Lobeshymnen sind alle sehr erwünscht, wobei ich bezweifle, dass nach diesem cliff hanger überhaupt was anderes als mordrohungen kommen..... 


	8. Endlich

Wuahh, jetzt ist es wirklich fürs erste zuende _Taschentuchraushol_. Ich weiß leider noch nicht genau wie die Fortsetzung heißen wird eventuell "Und weiter?" Ihr könnt ja ma Ausschau halten ;) Ich werd sie erst im Januar weiterschreiben, da ich hier in London nicht dazu kommen werde. Es ist wirklich klasse hier und ich bin schon voll aufgeregt, da morgen meine Schule beginnt.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine angedeutet  
spielt im 5. Schuljahr, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sirius stirbt  
Charter: 8/8 Fortsetzung  
Warning: R, Slash, Lemon  
Disclaimer: Das ist hier alles nicht meins. Blabla

At GefallenerEngel: Was is anfange, das bring ich auch zu Ende... (irgendwann)! Ja ich wird mich in England schon irgendwie durchboxen, yeah , bis jetzt ist es echt grossartig. (Ich vermisse meine Tastatur mit den deutschen Zeichen und so...)

At Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: An die Kombi Harry/Snape hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Weißt du, dass du gerade die ganze, schöne, mühsam ausgedachte Logik meiner Story durcheinander würfelst??? Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich bin nun mal ein hoffnungslos verkorkster Harry/Draco-Fan. Ich werd es vielleicht nochma in der Fortsetzung kurz erwähnen, weil sonst wäre es wohl keinem aufgefallen.

At Krieger des Wahnsinns: Danke, danke für die Blumen und übrigens, schicker Name ;)

At Angie: Nicht traurig sein wegen mir, nein? Hier ist doch die Auflösung. Zum Glück hast du den aller ersten Versuch einer Fanfiction von mir nicht gelesen, dann würdest du wohl in Ohnmacht fallen. Meine beta betont immer wieder wie krass ich mich doch verbessert hab, ich muss also wirklich grottenschlecht gewesen sein...

At Leah: Ohje, ich will noch weiterleben, also hier ist das Kapitel

* * *

Unmöglich

Chapter 8 - Endlich  
  
Das Licht war gedämmt, nur Hunderte Kerzen erhellten den Raum. An der Seite  
waren mehrere flauschige Handtücher ordentlich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet  
und überall duftete es nach Pfirsich, seiner Lieblingsfrucht. Das Bassin war  
bis oben hin mit Wasser und Schaum gefüllt. Doch der Hauptgrund für seinen  
offenen Mund entblößte sich direkt vor ihm. Draco Malfoy. Vollkommen. Nackt.  
Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und bereitete sich darauf vor, mit einem  
elegantem Kopfsprung in den Pool zu gleiten. Sein durchtrainierter Körper  
war einfach göttlich. Gekonnt tauchte er in das Wasser ein und steckte  
seinen Kopf erst nach mehreren Metern wieder hinaus und schenkte Harry ein  
Grinsen.  
Der Gryffindor hatte sich ja so seine Gedanken gemacht, was der Blonde wohl  
mit Vorbereitung gemeint hatte, doch nie im Leben hätte er so etwas  
erwartet. Langsam schloss er den Mund wieder, blickte noch einmal durch den  
gigantisch dekorierten Raum und dann zu seinem Freund.  
"Du kannst die Tür jetzt schließen, Harry. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt, dass  
mich jeder sehen kann."  
Peu à peu realisierte der Junge was er tun sollte, er war mit seinen  
Gedanken gerade ganz weit weg. Kein Wunder, man bekommt ja nicht alle Tage  
solch ein Geschenk und schon gar nicht von DEM Eisprinzen persönlich.  
Nachdem die Türe endlich geschlossen und auch gut verschlossen war,  
entledigte sich der immer noch perplexe Junge seiner dicken Winterklamotten.  
Beim Hemd angekommen, öffnete er dieses erst, als er sich vergewissert  
hatte, dass Draco friedlich einige Runden schwamm und er ihn nicht  
beobachten würde. Jedoch als nur noch die Boxershorts übrig blieb, stoppte  
der Blonde und wollte genau Zeuge dieses Ereignisses sein. Da war Harry aber  
nun anderer Meinung und zögerte.  
"Komm doch endlich zu mir. Das Wasser und ich können dich sicher schnell  
aufwärmen."  
Dass er fror, war wegen der Gänsehaut schlecht zu leugnen und diese  
Einladung klang mehr als verlockend, jedoch sollte er sich wirklich nackt  
vor seinem Ex-Erzfeind präsentieren?  
"Dreh dich um." befahl er. Der andere runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber wandte  
sich entgegen aller Erwartungen wirklich von ihm ab.  
Blitzartig riss sich der Gryffindor die Unterhose vom Leib und sprang ins  
angenehm warme Wasser, wo er auch gleich gebührend begrüßt wurde. Draco  
drückte ihn sanft an die Poolwand und begann an seinem Hals zu saugen. Harry  
stöhnte und lehnte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken auf grund der Blitze,  
die sein Freund ihm sandte, wenn er an seinem Mund pausierte und ihre  
Zungenspitzen sich für winzige Augenblicke trafen. Die Hände seines  
Liebhabers streichelten sanft jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Als er sie an  
seinem Hintern spürte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck.  
"Was ist los Sweety? Du bist doch genauso stürmisch."  
Das typische Malfoygrinsen, natürlich nun in der verliebten Version, prangte  
verräterisch auf seinen Lippen. Der Blonde hatte recht, seine eigenen Hände  
streichelten gerade ausgiebig das Hinterteil des Slytherins. Er hatte  
überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren. Schlagartig riss er  
sie in die Höhe. Doch vergebens. Der Blonde hielt seine Arme fest im Griff  
und dirigierte sie an ihren vorigen Ort zurück, bevor er seine eigenen  
wieder Harrys Haut zuwandte. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Auf was hatte er  
sich da bloß eingelassen?  
Doch dieser Gedanke verblasste mehr und mehr, woran talentierte Finger, die  
an seinem Körper auf Wanderschaft gingen, nicht unschuldig waren. Alle  
Zärtlichkeiten genießend, schloss er die Augen und spürte ein angenehmes  
Kribbeln in der Lendengegend. Dracos Hände waren weich und einfühlsam und -  
gerade dabei an sein bestes Stück näher zu erkunden!  
Das ging dann doch eindeutig zu weit. Er hatte doch gar keine Erfahrung in  
solchen Dingen.  
"Ich hoffe, du vergisst deine Versprechen nicht." krächzte er und versuchte  
so, sich aus dieser ungewohnten, misslichen Lage zu befreien. Der Blonde  
grinste ihn wissend an, stieg dann aber aus dem Wasser. Nach wenigen  
Sekunden und etwas normalisierter Blutverteilung in Harrys Körper, legte  
sich der Gryffindor bäuchlings auf die am Boden ausgebreiteten Handtücher.  
Er hörte, wie sich sein Lieblingsslytherin zu ihm drehte und leicht  
schluckte, was er ihm auch nicht verübeln konnte, schließlich lag er dort  
zwischen Hunderten von Kerzen, den Hintern nur mit einem winzigen Handtuch  
bedeckt und sehnsüchtig auf seine Berührungen wartend. Besagter Schönling  
ließ sich auf ihm nieder und begann eine wohlriechende, warme Flüssigkeit  
auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen und einzumassieren. Allmählich fühlte er, wie  
sich Muskel um Muskel entspannte. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Talent  
von Dracos Händen, die liebevoll über seinen Rücken strichen.  
"Du massierst wohl häufiger, Dray?"  
"Kannst du das noch mal sagen?"  
Hatte er so undeutlich gesprochen?  
"Ich hab gefragt, ob du häufiger massierst."  
"Nein das meinte ich nicht. Wie hast du mich genannt?"  
Was war denn nun kaputt?  
"Dray."  
"Ja genau. Sag das noch mal. Mir gefällt der Name."  
"Nö, wenn ich ihn zu oft benutze, bleibt er ja nichts besonderes mehr."Er grinste in sich hinein. Wann war denn schon mal ein Malfoy sprachlos?  
"Du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Massierst du öfter?  
Das ist echt klasse."  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber Blaise hat mir mal ein paar Tricks gezeigt."  
Zur Demonstration knetete er seinen Freund an den richtigen Stellen  
ordentlich durch, sodass es diesem heiß und kalt über den Rücken lief.  
"Warum hast du mich vorgestern eigentlich so geärgert, mich abends aber doch  
geküsst? Ich hätte dich echt zur Hölle jagen können."  
"Weil du verdammt sexy bist, wenn du dich aufregst. Was denn sonst?" Er  
verteilte leichte Küsse in Harrys Nacken und fügte neckend an, "Außerdem,  
wer es wagt, sich mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin einzulassen, muss so etwas  
aushalten können. Und eigentlich war es doch gar nicht soo schlimm."  
Draco fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Seiten entlang und verursachte eine  
prickelnde Gänsehaut bei dem Gryffindor, welcher leicht seufzte.  
"Ich war wohl in dieser Situation zu sehr gereizt. Kannst du dir vorstellen,  
wie es ist, zu bemerken, dass man auf Jungs steht und auch noch auf seinen  
Erzrivalen? Und wenn man so bescheuert ist, denjenigen auch noch zu küssen?"  
"Mir war es schon länger klar, dass ich Jungen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt  
bin. Aber Gegenfrage: Kannst du dir vorstellen, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung von  
deinem Todfeind geküsst zu werden, den Schock deines Lebens zu erleben und  
es noch nicht mal schlecht zu finden?"  
Weiche Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Harrys Rücken zu seinem Ohr,  
knabberten dort ein Weilchen und schließlich zu seinem Mund. Der Blonde  
krabbelte neben ihn auf die Seite und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine  
Hand streichelte die gebräunte Brust, zwickte manchmal zärtlich in die  
kleinen Erhebungen.  
"Aber warum war dann schon am Tag zuvor dein oberster Hemdknopf offen?",  
brachte der Schwarzhaarige schwer atmend hervor und lehnte den Kopf nach  
hinten, als er eine nasse Zunge an seiner Brust spürte.  
"Weil der immer offen ist." Sein Liebhaber pustete kalten Atem über die  
feuchte Haut. Dieser klammerte sich noch fester an seinen Freund, wobei die  
Beule unter dem Handtuch nun nicht mehr zu leugnen war.  
"Aber am Tag danach, da war es Absicht."  
Grinsend nahm der Blonde Harrys Hand und legte sie auf seinen Oberkörper.  
Anfangs noch schüchtern später immer fordernder, spielte dieser an Dracos  
muskulöser Brust und sah erst jetzt die Kette, die der Junge trug, die in  
dem gedämmten Licht besonders gut zur Geltung kam. Sie zeigte das ´M der  
Malfoy-Familie in Silber, um welches sich elegant eine dunkelgrün-silber  
gemusterte Schlange wand, die zu ihrem Träger aufschaute. Er stöhnte leise  
auf, denn gerade glitt sein blonder Schönling die Innenseiten seiner  
Schenkel entlang. Nach einem zögernden Nicken Harrys ließ der Beauty seine  
letzte flauschige Hülle fallen und strich wie ein sanfter Windhauch über  
seine Erregung. Wenn der Junge mit den funkelnden, grünen Augen nicht schon  
gelegen hätte, wäre er spätestens jetzt umgefallen. Dieses Gefühl war besser  
als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Und es sollte noch schöner kommen.  
Immer öfter fuhr der Blonde mit seiner Hand über Harrys bestes Stück,  
welches sich ihm gierig entgegenstreckte. Der Gryffindor wurde  
selbstbewusster und umschloss mit seinen Fingern die empfindlichste Stelle  
seines Liebhabers. Sie pressten ihre Körper so eng es ging aneinander und  
stöhnten, zwischen ihren Tausend Küssen. Er spürte das Blut in seinem Körper  
pulsieren und bald darauf - auch einen Finger, der mit einem gewissen Druck  
zwischen seinen Pobacken entlang strich.  
"Du Dray ... ich hab noch nie." gestand er vorsichtig.  
"Ist doch nicht schlimm." Wieder beugte sich Draco zu ihm, doch er wehrte  
ab.  
"Nein, ich meine ... ich möchte, dass jetzt noch nicht."  
Sein Gegenüber war verwirrt. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihm, doch anstatt ihn zu  
küssen, glitt er zu einem Ohr hinüber und schnurrte: "Das muss ja nicht  
unbedingt heißen, dass du unten liegst." Zwei silberne Augen funkelten ihn  
an.  
"Wie? Was?" Der Schwarzhaarige verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Harry, ich bin so heiß auf dich! Mir ist es egal, wer oben ist ... aber ...  
bitte, lass es uns tun, jetzt!"  
Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte wurde der Gryffindor mit all seiner  
Leidenschaft geküsst und mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnt. Dieser schluckte,  
strich dann aber gehorsam zwischen den Pobacken seines Freundes entlang, so  
wie dieser es kurz zuvor bei ihm probiert hatte. Mit einem einfachen  
Zauberspruch umgab eine glitschige Substanz seine Finger. Ausgiebig wurde  
diese an Dracos Hinterteil einmassiert und schon bald drang der erste Finger  
in ihn ein. Es war sehr ungewohnt, doch durchaus anregend, Draco auf diese  
Weise zu spüren. Der Atem des Blonden wurde schneller und er dirigierte  
Harrys zweite Hand zu seinem besten Stück. Nach einer Weile folgten auch der  
zweite und dritte Finger um den Jungen ausgiebig zu weiten. Sehr angeheizt  
wand sich dieser unter den Berührungen des Gryffindors. Harry war jetzt  
schon Feuer und Flamme, wie sollte es erst werden, wenn er richtig eindrang?  
Immer weiter massierte er auch dessen bestes Stück, um ihn etwas von den  
Schmerzen abzulenken. Nach einem letzten Blick zu seinem Lover zog er seine  
Finger zurück, worauf ein enttäuschtes Knurren der blonden Schönheit unter  
ihm folgte. Mit mulmigem Gefühl drang Harry in seinen Freund ein. Dieser  
kniff die Augen zusammen und sog scharf die Luft ein. Das letzte was er  
wollte, war seinem Schatz wehzutun. Er zog sich leicht zurück, doch hielt  
sofort inne, als der Slytherin nuschelte, "Nein nicht bewegen, es geht  
gleich."  
"Sorry!" brachte er gerade noch heraus, bevor er federleichte Küsse über und  
über auf seinem Freund verteilte. Bald nickte dieser zum Zeichen, dass er  
bereit war. Vorsichtig begann er sich in Draco zu bewegen. Es war einfach  
atemberaubend, diese Wärme und Enge um sich zu spüren. Auch der Junge unter  
ihm schien sich langsam von seinen Schmerzen zu erholen und stöhnte,  
"Fester, Harry!"  
Er erhöhte sein Tempo. Beider Atem wurde schneller, Schweiß stand ihnen auf  
der Stirn und die Luft im Raum erhitzte sich jede Sekunde mehr. Lange, dass  
wusste er, würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Da zog sich Dracos Innerstes  
zusammen, jede Faser seines Körpers zitterte und er rief Harrys Namen. Das  
war zu viel des Guten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte er ebenfalls die  
Klippe. Alles in ihm wurde heiß und kalt, Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper.  
Erschöpft sank er zu seinem Geliebten herab. Beide rangen um Luft und  
mussten erst einmal das eben Geschehene verarbeiten.  
"Wow!" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.  
"Jaa, wow!" antwortete der andere und küsste ihn ausgiebig. Sie säuberten  
sich und kuschelten sich zugedeckt mit mehreren Handtüchern eng aneinander.  
"Danke! Ich wäre wohl eingegangen, wenn du heut nicht mit mir geschlafen  
hättest."  
Der Blonde strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Doch den anderen plagte  
viel mehr sein schlechtes Gewissen, doch bereuen tat er die vergangenen  
Minuten nicht.  
"Ich hoffe, ich hab dir nicht allzu doll wehgetan."  
"Nein, damit habe ich gerechnet."  
Sie ließen sich in dieser Nacht nicht mehr los. Der Fluch war völlig  
vergessen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich beide noch ausgiebig voneinander und  
betraten in gewissen Zeitabständen die Große Halle, jeder mit einem  
Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen bzw. in Dracos Fall einem neutralen Ausdruck,  
welcher allerdings doch mit der Gemütslage Harrys zu vergleichen war.  
"Guten Morgen" begrüßte er seine Freunde überschwänglich. Ron schaute ihn  
allerdings skeptisch an und Hermine versuchte ihn regelrecht mit ihrem  
Blicken zu röntgen. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, sondern goss sich  
einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft ein. Die Welt war doch einfach herrlich.  
"Du Harry..."  
"Ja was ist ´Miene?" Nichts und niemand konnte ihm heut seine gute Laune  
vermiesen. Er hatte gerade die beste Nacht seines Lebens gehabt und das  
würde er auskosten.  
"Dir ist schon aufgefallen, dass es nicht mehr schneit....?"  
Geschockt spuckte der Gryffindor seinen Saft wieder aus, er hätte sich  
beinah verschluckt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er das Mädchen an.  
/Was?? Oh fck, dieser verdammte Fluch!/  
"Nun tu nicht so, als ob DIR das nicht aufgefallen wäre..."  
Harry schluckte, wie sollte er je wieder lebend aus diesem Gespräch  
hinauskommen? Gerade kamen Seamus und Dean an ihren Tisch. Der Letztere  
klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und fragte: "Na Harry, wo warst du  
denn gestern die ganze Nacht, hmm?"  
Harry spürte genau, wie Hermine ihn mit ihrem Blick versuchte zu  
durchbohren. Sie analysierte jede einzelne Geste und wurde deutlich von  
Sekunde zu Sekunde geschockter. Hatte ihr bester Freund wirklich ein tête  
tête mit Draco Malfoy? Der Gryffindor wartete eigentlich nur noch bis die  
Bombe explodieren würde und sie ihn an seiner Krawatte aus der Halle ziehen  
und ihn draußen zur Schnecke machen würde.  
"Harry, hab ich gerade richtig verstanden? Du warst letzte Nacht nicht in  
deinem Schlafsaal?"  
Noch war ihr Ton ruhig, aber man merkte deutlich an ihrer Körpersprache,  
dass sie sehr, wirklich seeehr gereizt war. Der Junge schluckte wieder und  
traute sich nicht sie anzuschauen, fixierte stattdessen einen Punkt in der  
Ferne.  
"Öhmm...na ja"  
"Vielleicht warst du ja nicht mal in Gryffindor? Hoffentlich warst du nicht  
in .... Slytherin?"  
Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis die tickende Zeitbombe vor ihm  
hochgehen würde. Die Brünette schien wirklich wütend zu sein. Das geschah  
äußerst selten, aber anscheinend war sie doch nicht so tolerant, wie man  
immer annahm, wenn sie sich derart gegenüber Slytherin verhielt. Auch Harry  
wurde es allmählich zu viel. Er war gerade dabei, den glücklichsten Tag  
seines Lebens zu beginnen bis er, Hermine sei dank, an diesen doofen Fluch  
erinnert wurde.  
"Nein ich war nicht in Slytherin!" fauchte er seine sogenannte beste  
Freundin an.  
Obwohl wenn er es recht bedachte, war das sogar teilweise richtig. Er hat  
sich zwar nicht in den Kellergewölben aufgehalten, aber er war in EINEM  
Slytherin gewesen. Sofort nahm sein Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen  
Tomate an, worauf er sich verständlicherweise noch mehr extrem skeptische  
Blicke von dem Mädchen einholte. Er konnte die Räder in ihrem Kopf schon  
fast rauchen hören.  
"Mister Potter, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Der Schuldirektor erwartet  
Sie."  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal so glücklich sein würde, von McGonnagal  
gestört zu werden. Erleichtert lief er der Lehrerin nach. Auf dem Weg nach  
draußen, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und erschrak.  
Am Slytherintisch erblickte er Snape mit Draco im Schlepptau. /Was soll das  
denn jetzt?/ Was konnte Dumbledore nur von ihnen beiden wollen?  
Angekommen in seinem Büro wurden die Hauslehrer wieder zum Frühstück  
geschickt, während sich beide Jungen hinsetzten. Der Schulleiter lächelte  
sie an.  
"Einen schönen guten Morgen die Herren. Ich möchte ihnen gerne jeweils 500  
Hauspunkte verleihen."  
Er legte eine Pause ein und Harry konnte schon fast Dracos Gedanken hören,  
wie z.B. ´Ist der alte völlig übergeschnappt, uns ohne Grund so viele Punkte  
zu schenken?´  
"Ich bin überaus stolz auf sie beide, dass sie es geschafft haben, diesem  
sinnlosen Fluch ein Ende zu setzen. Ehrlichgesagt hatte ich so meine  
Zweifel, dass es freiwillig von ihnen ausgehen würde und eigentlich hatte  
ich fest damit gerechtet, dass wir wieder Zaubertränke benötigen, wie beim  
letzten Mal, als der Fluch aufgetreten ist..."  
/NEIN!!! Stop, hören sie auf zu erzählen! Draco darf nichts weiter erfahren.  
Das ist mein Untergang./  
"Danke sehr Professor." unterbrach er den Mann. Er sprang auf und wandte  
sich dann zu seinem Slytherin. "Komm, wir gehen!"  
Doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht einmal, sondern starrte verwirrt zu dem Mann  
vor ihm.  
/Nein, bitte erheb dich endlich Draco!/  
"Wovon reden sie? Wofür haben Potter und ich die Punkte erhalten?"  
Sofort spürte der Junge den Blick Dumbledores auf sich, dem er gar nicht  
erst versuchte standzuhalten. Mit erhobener Stimme befahl der Schulleiter,  
Harry sich zu setzen, er mochte es wohl nicht, wenn man einfach aufstand.  
/Nein, nein, nein.../ Zu Draco gewandt, sprach er weiter:" Ich gebe ihnen  
die Punkte, weil sie sich gestern dazu durchgerungen haben, mit Harry zu  
schlafen."  
/NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!/  
Der Gryffindor hätte nicht gedacht, dass die eh schon farblose Haut des  
Slytherins noch weißer werden konnte.  
"W... Wie bitte?... Woher wissen sie das?"  
/Ein Malfoy stottert? Scheiße, muss der geschockt sein - ist ihm ja auch  
nicht zu verübeln. Aber was ich jetzt bloß? Draco wird ausrasten. HILFE!/  
"Ihr habt gestern Abend einen Fluch gebrochen. Er stammt von Helga Hufflepuff und er besagt, dass wenn die Streitigkeiten zwischen zwei Häusern zu sehr ausarten, hört es  
nicht mehr auf zu regnen bzw. zu schneien. Er kann nur gebrochen werden,  
wenn die beiden Repräsentanten aus jedem Haus miteinander schlafen. Wie sie  
sehen, schneit es nicht mehr, daher habe ich mir den Rest zusammengereimt.  
Der Fluch ist schon einmal eingetreten, aber da hat man den beiden nach drei  
Jahren Liebestränke eingeflößt."  
Langsam drehte der Blonde seinen Kopf zu ihm, welcher es sich nicht traute,  
aufzuschauen.  
/Scheiße!!! Scheiße und noch mal Sch..../  
"Harry sag nicht, du wusstest das alles."  
An der Stimme erkannte man, dass er sich sehr zurückhalten musste, nicht  
gleich zu explodieren.  
"..." Wenn er nichts sagen sollte, würde er jetzt einfach brav den Mund  
halten.  
"Du wusstest davon? Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz richtig, mich einfach wegen  
solch einem Mist zu verführen?"  
Der Blonde war außer sich vor Wut.  
"Draco lass mich das erklären. Bitte!"  
Dieser war mittlerweile aufgesprungen und nah dran, Harry kurz und klein zu  
schlagen.  
"Was soll es da noch zu erklären geben? Fahr zur Hölle POTTER!"  
Wütend rannte er aus dem Zimmer, ohne den Gryffindor noch eines Blickes zu  
würdigen und schmiss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis dieser realisiert hatte, was geschehen war,  
sprang urplötzlich auf und hechtete seinem Geliebten hinterher. Doch wo  
sollte er diesen finden? Er entschloss sich dafür, nach Slytherin zu  
sprinten und zu hoffen ihn auf dem Weg noch zu erwischen. Doch nichts da.  
Kein Draco. Er rannte noch durch das halbe Schloss, aber der Junge war  
nirgends zu sehen. Weit und breit kein Anzeichen dafür, wo er stecken  
könnte.  
Erschöpft trottete er in seinen Schlafsaal und ließ sich niedergeschmettert  
in sein Bett fallen. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und schon kullerte die erste  
Träne über seine Wange.  
/Warum? Es war alles so perfekt, warum musste das jetzt alles kaputt gehen?  
Nur wegen diesem blöden Dumbledore, der uns persönlich die ´Gute Nachricht  
von den Hauspunkten überbringen musste. Ha, seine doofen Punkte soll er sich  
sonst wohin stecken./ Da wurden die Vorhänge aufgezogen und jemand setzte  
sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Es war Hermine, die gerade Ron besucht hatte. Als  
sie Harry sah, hatte sie ihren Freund unter dem Vorwand hungrig zu sein,  
runter in die Küche geschickt, damit sie sich ungestört mit dem  
Schwarzhaarigem unterhalten konnte.  
"Hey, was ist los?"  
"Nichts" schluchzte er.  
"Du hast mit ihm geschlafen oder?" Eigentlich konnte sie sich das ja denken,  
aber man fragt immer besser noch mal nach.  
"Ja."  
"Und warum genau weinst du jetzt?"  
/Weil ich mich voll verknallt hab und er mich nicht will. Was sonst?/  
Langsam drehte er sich mit dem Kopf zu ihr und grübelte über eine Antwort,  
mit der er sie anlügen konnte.  
"Weil es mein erstes Mal war und ich es eigentlich nicht mit D-Malfoy  
wollte."  
/Hey stimmt sogar. Das ist nur nicht der Grund warum ich flenne wie ein  
Schlosshund./  
"Ihr hättet doch jemanden Fragen können, der euch das Gedächtnis löscht oder  
so was in der Art."  
"Bei Merlin. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie peinlich es ist, das jemandem zu  
erzählen? Wir sind nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen. Wir hatten einfach beide  
keinen Bock mehr auf McGonagall und ihre blöde Strafarbeit, da haben wir uns  
halt letztendlich dafür entschieden, dem ganzen so ein Ende zu setzen."  
/Ja Ende ist das richtige Wort. Das Ende von Draco und mir./  
Die Braunhaarige wusste nicht mehr weiter und versuchte kläglich ihren  
besten Kumpel aufzumuntern, der am ganzen Leib zitterte und dessen Turm an  
benutzten Taschentüchern alle paar Sekunden anstieg.  
"So schlimm war es doch sicher gar nicht."  
Er schaute sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an und schmiss ihr, wegen ihrem  
bemitleidenden Lächelns sein Kissen an den Kopf. /Nein es war verdammt noch  
mal einfach fantastisch, überwältigend und das Beste was mir bisher passiert  
ist./ Wieder brach ein neuer Schwall Tränen aus ihm heraus.  
"Fast jedes Mädchen und auch viele Jungs auf dieser Schule beineiden dich  
sicher."  
"Schön! Sie werden nur nie erfahren, dass sie mich um Draco beneiden  
könnten."  
Die Gryffindor stutzte bei der Erwähnung des Vornamens. Sie beobachtete ihn  
eindringlich, als ob sie den Haken in seinen Worten suchte. Denn dass an der  
ganzen Geschichte etwas faul war, da war sie sich sicher.  
"Draco?"  
/Fck, hab ich Draco gesagt?/  
"Ähmm also.... wenn man sich täglich auf die Pelle geht, bleibt man nun mal  
irgendwann beim Vornamen hängen."  
/Das glaubt sie niemals./  
Und so war es auch. Der Knoten war geplatzt und sie schaute ihn schockiert  
an.  
"Ach so ist das. Deswegen warst du heute Morgen auch erst so fröhlich. Du  
bist verknallt."  
"Wie... Was?"  
Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, aber zeigte keine Anzeichen von jeglicher  
Wut oder Ekel.  
/Mist, sie weiß es!/  
Das Mädchen wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Ron das Zimmer  
betrat. Sie klopfte ihrem Kumpel noch aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Frag mal deine schlaue Karte, Harry. Vielleicht kann sie dir auf deiner  
Suche helfen. Und du sollst wissen, ich versteh dich zwar nicht, aber ich  
habe kein Problem mit ... na damit eben."  
/Karte? Was soll ich den bitte an Karten besitzen? Doch nur die Karte des  
Rumtreibers. Und meine Suche? Was such ich denn? Na klar, so kann ich Draco  
finden! Aber wie kommt sie darauf, dass ich mit ihm reden will? Ohje sie  
weiß es wirklich./  
Er fischte einen alten Fetzen Papier aus seinem Koffer und schaute perplex  
zu dem Mädchen hoch. Sie hauchte Ron gerade einen federleichten Kuss auf die  
Lippen, dieser schien enttäuscht. Er hatte sich wohl ein größeres Dankeschön  
erhofft, dafür dass er den ganzen Weg zur Küche gegangen war, nur für sie.  
Hermine blickte zu Harry und grinste ihn wissend an. Sie nickte ermutigend  
auf die Karte, die sich der Junge auch gleich schnappte. Nach kurzer Suche  
nach dem Schriftzug ´Draco Malfoy´ spurtete er auch gleich los, ohne das  
Papier vorher zu verschließen.  
Und tatsächlich. Im Vertrauensschülerbad hockte in einer Ecke an die Wand  
gelehnt, die Arme um die Knie geschlossen, Draco Malfoy. Er schaute sofort  
auf, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
"Was willst du?" Seine Augen verrieten, dass er wohl ebenfalls geweint haben  
musste.  
"Mit dir reden und versuchen, dir alles zu erklären." Harry stand wie  
bestellt und nicht abgeholt mitten im Raum. Auf den anderen zuzugehen,  
traute er sich nicht.  
"Da gibt es nichts zu erklären, du hast mich aufs Schlimmste ausgenutzt und  
jetzt verzieh dich!"  
"Nein ich werde solange bleiben, bis wir das hier geklärt haben. Ich wollte  
das alles nicht, ich meine es wirklich ernst mit dir."  
"Ha, wer´s glaubt. Man kann viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Dass man  
einen dermaßen runtermachen kann, das hätte ich nie von einem Gryffindor und  
schon gar nicht von dir gedacht. Harry ich war noch unberührt, du warst auch  
mein Erster."  
Den letzten Satz hatte er nur geflüstert, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn  
umso deutlicher verstanden.  
"Was? Aber ich hätte gedacht, der große Malfoy hatte schon viele  
Freundinnen."  
"Nein der grooße Malfoy wollte nur jemanden besonderes ranlassen. Das hast  
du mir ja jetzt schön versaut. Ich dachte, du wärst es wert."  
Seine silbernen Augen wurden glasig, doch er war Slytherin genug, die Tränen  
zurück zuhalten.  
"Ich wollte doch gar nicht, du hast mich regelrecht angebettelt." Kläglich  
versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Zu spät viel ihm auf, dass dieser Satz den  
anderen noch wütender werden ließ. Der Blonde fauchte ihn jetzt regelrecht  
an.  
"Ja das war sicher alles nur Taktik von dir, damit du nicht unten liegen  
musst und die Schmerzen aushalten musst."  
"Ich wollte dir nie Schmerzen zufügen" Mit einem schlechten Gewissen starrte  
er auf den Boden. Die wütende Stimme seines Geliebten trieb ihm erneut  
Tränen in die Augen.  
"Und ich Idiot mach mir noch die ganze Arbeit und bereite den Raum schön  
vor. Du hast es dir gestern echt gut gehen lassen, weißt du das? Mit der  
Massage und so, du brauchtest ja nichts machen. Mann, wie kann ich nur so  
naiv sein?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein heftig schnaufender Ron rannte hinein.  
Geschockt über den Anblick, dass die beiden Jungen, sich noch nicht  
gegenseitig verflucht hatten, erstarrte er. Beide durchstachen den  
Eindringling regelrecht mit ihren Blicken. Wie konnte er es wagen sie jetzt  
zu stören?  
"Was machst du hier Ron?" Er versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme so gut  
es ging, zu unterdrücken.  
"Du bist gerade eben so schnell aus dem Raum gesprintet, dass du sogar  
vergessen hattest, deine Karte zu schließen. Ich wollte es für dich tun,  
doch dann sah ich, dass du hier allein mit dem Frettchen bist und bin  
gekommen, um das, was ihr noch von euch übrig gelassen habt, aufzusammeln.  
Aber was ist hier los?"  
"Diesmal ist es kein Duell."  
"Ach dieses Mal ja? Was ist es nächstes Mal? Willst mich jetzt mein ganzes  
Leben lang quälen und ausnehmen wie ne Weihnachtsgans? Ist es das, was du  
willst?"  
Egal was er sagte, der Slytherin fand immer eine Antwort. Traurig lief er  
zur Wand, rutschte an ihr hinunter und verbarg sein verheultes Gesicht in  
seinen Händen. Das Ron ihnen zuhörte, war ihm ziemlich egal. Hauptsache war  
es jetzt, das Problem mit seinem Lover zu klären.  
"Bitte, ich möchte doch nur, dass du mir kurz zuhörst."  
Doch der Blonde hatte sich schon erhoben, um zu verschwinden. Doch als er  
den Rotschopf sah, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
"Klar jetzt dämmert´s mir, als Weasley dich an dem einen Tag vom  
Schneeschippen abgeholt hat, da hat er sowas gesagt wie ´An deiner Stelle  
würde ich auch echt ALLES tun, um diese blöde Strafarbeit loszuwerden. Das  
war alles geplant von dir. Und ich wette, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut  
stecken da mit drin. Sie wussten über alles bescheid und haben sich  
garantiert ins Fäustchen gelacht, dass ich so ein Idiot war, auf DICH  
hereinzufallen. Wer hätte den auch gedacht, dass der Goldjunge so ein  
kleines, mieses, hinterhältiges Arschloch ist, dass dermaßen mit den  
Gefühlen anderer Leute spielt. Macht dich das geil oder wie?"  
Von Harry vernahm man nur leises Quieken und Schluchzen.  
"Nein sie wissen von nichts. Nur Hermine wusste von dem Fluch."  
"Apropos. Wie lange wolltest du den vor mir verheimlichen, hmm? Hattest du  
überhaupt vor, es mir irgendwann zu erzählen?"  
"Ehrlichgesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, weil ich  
Angst hatte, dass du so ausrastest."  
"Das ist echt klasse. Damit fängt ja alles wirklich super gut an und ich  
dachte, echt aus uns könnte was werden, vor allem nach letzter Nacht. Wie  
sehr man sich täuschen kann. Sei froh, dass ich dir keinen der  
Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt habe."  
Ihm fiel nur noch eine Möglichkeit ein, mit der er vielleicht eine Chance  
hatte, seinen Schatz zurückzugewinnen, doch dazu musste er vorher noch etwas  
klären.  
"Ron, versprich mir, dass du mein bester Kumpel bleibst, egal was ich jetzt  
sage."  
Der Angesprochene nickte verwirrt. Harry wandte sich seinem Ex-Liebhaber zu,  
der heftig schnaufend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, an ihm  
vorbeischaute. Der Gryffindor blickte ihm direkt in die eisgrauen Augen, mit  
denen alles angefangen hatte.  
"Ich weiß die Umstände sprechen gegen mich, aber du musst mir einfach  
glauben, weil ---- /Jetzt oder nie./  
Dray, ich liebe dich."  
Langsam drehte der blonde Schönling seinen Kopf zu ihm, als ob er kurz  
ernsthaft die Worte Harrys abwägen würde. Das laute Plumsen an der Tür alias  
ein umfallender Ron, ignorierend, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen.  
/Bitte glaub mir./  
"Hör endlich auf mit diesem Mist! Du hast mich genügend geärgert und  
gedemütigt, es reicht!" Draco hatte dies mit gedämpfter Stimme gesagt, so  
als ob ihm mittlerweile alles egal wäre. Etwas lauter fuhr er den weinenden  
Jungen an. "Du kannst echt gut schauspielern, ich hätte dir diese Lüge  
gerade eben fast abgekauft. In Slytherin wärst du besser aufgehoben."  
Erhobenen Hauptes und großen Schrittes lief er zur Tür. Vorher drehte er  
sich noch einmal um und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Häufchen Elend  
an der Wand.  
"UND NENN MICH NIE WIEDER DRAY!"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da der Ausgang von Hermine versperrt wurde. Der  
Schwarzhaarige hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.  
"Malfoy, warte! Harry sagt die Wahrheit."  
"Du wusstest davon ´Miene?" Ron starrte seine Freundin fassungslos an, doch  
sie ignorierte ihn.  
Die Hände in den Hosentaschen fragte der Blonde mit gelangweiltem Ton: "Ach  
wirklich?"  
"Ja. Er hat Gefühle für dich, da sonst der Fluch nicht gebrochen worden wäre  
und das ist er ja, da es nicht mehr schneit. Ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass  
dieser Fluch nur beendet wird, wenn echte, aufrichtige Gefühle im Spiel  
sind. Außerdem hat er sich noch vor wenigen Minuten oben bei mir die Seele  
aus dem Leib geheult. Er hat mir zwar unglaubwürdige Lügen aufgetischt, aber  
mir ist klar, er hat Rotz und Wasser geflennt, nur weil er sich unsterblich  
in DICH verliebt hat."  
"Woher....?" Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine beste Freundin,  
das herausgefunden hatte.  
"Harry, du bist der schlechteste Lügner, den ich kenne." Wieder wandte sie  
sich dem Slytherin zu. "Da haben wir noch etwas. Er kann nicht lügen. Das  
hättest du gemerkt, vor allem wenn es um Liebe geht."  
"Er hat aber die ganze Zeit überzeugend so getan, als ob er nichts vom Fluch  
wüsste"  
Doch auch dafür hatte das Mädchen eine Antwort parat.  
"Wenn du ihn besser kennen würdest, hättest du das nicht übersehen."  
Der Blonde schien nachzudenken. Auch beruhigte sich sein Atemrhythmus etwas.  
"Draco, wenn Harry sagt, er liebt dich, dann glaube ich ihm, denn das sah  
gerade alles andere als gelogen aus."  
Lächelnd schaute sie den Jungen an, der noch immer heulend an der Wand  
hockte. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu dem Mädchen und dann zu seinem blonden  
Lieblingsslytherin, der angestrengt alle pro und contras abzuwiegen schien.  
An ihn gewandt, flüsterte er, "Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance."  
Die Augen des Blonden wanderten zu den Gryffindor. Langsam lief er zu ihm  
herüber und hockte sich vor ihn. Harry glaubte zu schweben. Wollte Draco ihm  
vielleicht verzeihen?  
"Verspich mir, nie wieder so einen Mist zu bauen."  
Diese Aquamarine mit den kleinen schwarzen und weißen Pünktchen sahen so  
verletzlich aus und der Gryffindor fragte sich, wie schlimm sein Handeln  
gewesen sein musste, dass sogar diese Augen, die normalerweise pures  
Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlten, nun so schwach sein konnten.  
"Nie wieder." schluchzte er.  
Der Blonde warf sich ihm um den Hals und schluchzte ebenfalls, "Ich liebe  
dich doch auch, du Idiot."  
Harry war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Er hatte seinen Draco wieder  
und ihm war es gerade extrem egal, was seine beiden besten Freunde dachten.  
Lange schauten sie sich in die Augen und versanken in einem  
leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Salzige Freudentränen liefen über seine Wangen und  
wurden von seinem Lover zärtlich weggeküsst.  
"Ehem" räusperte sich ein Mädchen. Fast hätte er vergessen, dass sie nicht  
allein in dem Raum waren.  
"Hermine, kannst du Ron bitte in den Schlafsaal bringen? Ich komme gleich  
hinterher und erklär ihm dann alles. Danke"  
Sein bester Kumpel sah immer noch sehr verstört aus und sie hatte so ihre  
Not ihn wegzuschleifen.  
Der Gryffindor wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu.  
"Darf ich dich jetzt wieder Dray nennen?"  
"Du musst!"  
Behutsam zwickte er Harry in die Unterlippe und woraufhin dieser leise  
quiekte und ihm seine ´Bosheit´ in Form von vielen sanften Küssen  
zurückzahlte.  
  
The End

(vorerst)

* * *

Okay das wars _schnief _Und verpasst nicht meine Fortsetzung nein? 


End file.
